Fifi la Folle à l'école des obsédés
by LandToThink
Summary: Âgée de Onze ans, Fifi Brindacier entre dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Cependant, une terrible menace s'abat sur le monde des sorciers. En effet, le célèbre mage noir Voldemort possède un rival de taille ; le terrible Marco Baltorni qui lui aussi est décidé à prendre le pouvoir par tout les moyens...
1. 1 - La Création

Salut tout le monde et bienvenue pour cette première fanfiction Harry Potter - _**Fifi la folle à l'école des obsédés !**_

Le but n'est pas très original - **réecrire les septs tomes d'Harry Potter avec un crossover de Fifi Brindacier !**

Oui, oui vous avez bien lu :p

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre et on se retrouve en bas pour les anecdotes d'écriture ! ;)

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 -** **La Création**

C'était une belle journée d'été au _Chemin des Pervers_. En effet, le soleil brillait, les boutiques marchaient comme jamais à cause des SOLDES. Florian Fortarôme, le célèbre glacier de la rue, avait sortis un nouveau parfum pour ses glaces ; elles étaient aux crottes de nez de Gobelins, ce qui avait multiplié ses ventes par huit, Madame Guipure avait sortis une nouvelle collection intégralement en cuir en plus de ces 50% de réduction sur ses articles soldés, mais surtout Dumbledore faisait une séance de dédicace chez _Fleury & Bott,_ la célèbre librairie des sorciers.

Une jeune femme venait d'arriver dans l'allée sortant de chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers où elle était venue retirer une bonne somme de gallions de son compte en banque. Cette femme était habillée d'une façon relativement peu pudique. Elle portait un sac à main en peau de Boursouflet qu'un de ses précieux amis nommé Karl Lagerfeld lui avait offert, de cuissardes en peau de dragons qu'elle venait d'acheter chez Madame Guipure et d'une robe assez courte, dont on pouvait presque apercevoir son string à motif léopard, recouverte de plusieurs ailes de Doxy. Notons également qu'elle portait, comme à son habitude, ses lunettes carrées qui lui donnait un air sévère et dominatrice sur la moitié des habitants de la rue.

Cette jeune femme se nommait Minerva McGonagall. Comme tout les week-end, McGonagall se rendait au Chemin des Pervers à la recherche de nouveaux clients. Il fallait le préciser, McGonagall exerçait l'admirable et le plus ancien métier sur Terre ; celui de péripatéticienne ou plus communément appelé prostituée. Elle était très connu auprès de toute la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. En effet, nombreux avaient été ceux qui s'étaient payés les services de cette jeune femme. C'était l'une des prostituées les plus réputées de toute la contré et même de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, en Amérique, on avait déjà entendu parler de McGonagall la fille de joie. Pour beaucoup, se payer les services de cette femme était la plus belle chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait. Ils avaient vécu leur plus belle partie de jambe en l'air avec cette drôle de dame. C'était ça de s'appeler McGonagall et d'être une pétasse expérimentée et très respectée ; elle faisait de l'ombres à toutes ses collègues.

Dans la rue, tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Un vieux couple, assis sur les marches du magasin d'Apothicaire se disputaient.

\- Je t'ai vu matter ses fesses espèce de vieux cochon !

\- Ta gueule vieille mamie, elle au moins elle est pas frigide comme toi.

CLAC ! La vieille femme avait frappée son mari d'une telle force qu'il allait garder la cicatrice toute sa vie. Les autres passants admiraient le magnifique fessier de McGonagall au point de tous bander. Même les femmes en mouillaient presque. D'autres fixaient ses magnifiques seins qu'elle avait fait augmenter dans sa jeunesse à l'aide d'un sortilège de Gavage mais ça, personne n'était au courant sauf elle et son meilleur ami, sa foufounah, Dumbledore. McGonagall passait et tout le monde s'écartait, McGonagall dominait et tout le monde s'inclinaient. C'était l'une des règles essentielles du Chemin des Pervers.

Pourtant, McGonagall ne semblait pas d'humeur à avoir un client aujourd'hui. Non, elle était pressée, très pressée même. Elle devait impérativement parler à son patron ; le célèbre acteur pornographique Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la boutique Fleury & Bott, McGonagall dût constater la célébrité mondiale de Dumbledore. Il y avait des sorciers de presque toutes les nationalités du monde ; des Américains, des Français, des Sénégalais et même des Malgaches.

Dumbledore était considéré par tout le monde comme une célébrité mondiale. Il avait commencé sa carrière d'acteur dans des petits films comme _La Baguette XXL_. Puis, enchaînant rôle sur rôle, il avait réussis à obtenir un poste de professeur de Métamorphose à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. À côté de son mêtier de professeur, il avait continué sa carrière d'acteur, obtenant même le premier rôle dans _Uagadou et le sceptre sexuel_. Aujourd'hui, il était devenu directeur de Poudlard et avait engagé McGonagall en tant que professeur de Métamorphose également. Il était venu chez Fleury  & Bott pour faire la promotion de son film qu'il avait lui même produit ; _Double rations de petits pois_. Ce film avait été acclamé par les critiques. _Closer Witch,_ le célèbre magazine people du monde des sorciers _,_ disait que " _c'était l'un des meilleurs films de toute l'année_ ", Rita Skeeter de la Gazette du Sorcier, quant à elle, s'était exprimée et avait écrit que " _jamais elle n'avait autant mouillée devant un film_ ". Toute la communauté des sorciers étaient fanatiques de Dumbledore que ce soit les adultes, les adolescents, les enfants et même les bébés. Dumbledore n'avait à présent que deux rivaux ; Voldemort et Celestina Moldubec qui faisait tout pour sortir de l'ombre allant même jusqu'à se prostituer elle aussi ainsi que de participer à la télé-réalité suivante ; _Les Sorciers à Cancùn_. Elle avait néanmoins réussis à faire le buzz avec sa célébre phrase ;

\- Non mais allô, t'es une sorcière et t'as pas de baguette magique ? Non mais allô quoi.

Néanmoins, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à atteindre la popularité de Dumbledore et il fallait l'admettre ; il avait de meilleurs talents qu'elle dans beaucoup plus de domaines.

McGonagall essaya de se faufiler entre la foule. Certains l'insultèrent, d'autres lui crachèrent dessus. Un bébé lui pinça même le téton pour l'avoir doublé.

\- Les gosses de nos jours, se dit-elle.

Après plusieurs minutes, McGonagall abandonna et décida de crier rage. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, non, certainement pas. C'était une queen et il fallait le rappeler.

\- Poussez vous, cria-t-elle, laissez moi passer !

En vain, personne ne l'avait écouté et tout le monde criait à répétition :

\- On t'aime Dumbledore !

Quelle horreur. Minerva McGonagall n'eut d'autre choix que de faire la queue derrière des centaines de fans juste venus faire dédicacer leur film. Les minutes, les heures défilèrent et elle fut enfin arrivée à la table de Dumbledore après un bébé et sa maman.

\- Vous savez, mon fils et moi sommes très fier de vous. N'est-ce pas Albus ?

\- Areuh.

\- Oh regardez, il vous dit je t'aime ! Je l'ai appelé comme vous.

\- Trop mignon... avait dit Dumbledore, un large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Suivant !

Minerva arriva face à la table de Dumbledore dont le visage s'illumina à la vue de sa collègue.

\- Oh, Minerva quel plaisir de vous voir ! fit Dumbledore lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher de la table.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Albus, répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés, un air sérieux qui lui ressemblait guère.

\- Oui bien sûr ma chère, asseyez-vous, allez-y.

Il ne fallut pas lui demander deux fois pour que McGonagall dépose son magnifique et célèbre postérieur sur l'une des chaises. Elle était exactement face à Dumbledore. À droite de Dumbledore, deboùt, se tenait une créature imposante, de couleur verdâtre, qui puait la crasse et la transpiration. McGonagall n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la créature ; il s'agissait d'un troll. Sans doute un nouveau fétiche de Dumbledore connus pour ses nombreuses relations.

En effet, toutes les créatures étaient passés sur ou sous Dumbledore sauf le Poudlard Express. Tout y était passé ; humain, êtres de l'eau, gobelins, elfes de maison, spectres, tout, absolument tout.

McGonagall qui avait toujours les sourcils froncés, ignora la créature et posa son sac par terre. Quand McGonagall posait son sac par terre, ce n'était pas bon signe mais alors là pas du tout !

\- Vous voulez un autographe Minerva ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- J'en ai déjà des centaines de vous Albus, je n'en ai pas besoin. On dirait que votre nouveau film fait fureur.

\- C'est vrai mais ils ne sont pas venus que pour cela, regardez l'affiche !

Placardées contre les vitres, plusieurs dizaines d'affiches montraient Dumbledore en petite tenue avec en dessous en grosse lettre ; _Venez pour la dédicace de Dumbledore ainsi que pour des informations concernant sa nouvelle rubrique dans la Gazette du Sorcier !_

\- Une nouvelle rubrique ?demanda McGonagall, étonnée que Dumbledore ne l'ait pas prévenu.

\- Oui, une nouvelle rubrique hebdomadaire nommée _La vie sexuelle de Dumbledore_ , il avait dit ça d'un ton enthousiaste comme si il présentait une marque de Shampooing. Au fait, je te présente Gérard, mon nouveau compagnon, fit Dumbledore.

Voilà comment se nommait l'immonde créature qui servait, en plus d'être garde du corps, de petit copain à Dumbledore ; Gérard. Une question vint à l'esprit de McGonagall, était-ce Dumbledore qui l'avait nommé ainsi ou Gérard, le troll dégoutant qui puait, savait parlait. Visiblement non vue que les seuls mots, que dis-je, les seuls sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient des _Groaaar !_ ou des _Grrrr !_ ce qui irrita McGonagall.

\- Albus, je voulais vous parler...

\- Groaaarrr!

\- Oh, Gérard, non, ne t'énerves pas ! calma Dumbledore avant de déposer une dizaine de baisers sur les lèvres baveuses de Gérard.

McGonagall sentit une boule au ventre car en réalité, elle était jalouse. Elle avait toujours aimé Dumbledore, toujours. Elle avait toujours désiré être l'une de ses conquêtes mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Dumbledore préférait tout ce qui avait un phallus. Tout le personnel masculin de Poudlard était passé sous le bureau de Dumbledore ; Flitwick, Hagrid, Rusard et même Binns ! Binns, le fantôme! Il n'y avait que les femmes qui n'avait pas goutté à la douceur qui fascine et au plaisir qui tue qu'était Albus Dumbledore.

\- Bon, je vois que vous êtes occupés. Bonne journée, fit McGonagall en se levant de sa chaise les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Groaaaar ! rugit Gérard.

\- Non, Minerva ! Ne partez pas ! cria Dumbledore en attrapant la main de McGonagall.

McGonagall dégagea violemment sa main, prenant au passage son sac à main, et partit en direction du _Chaudron Éjaculateur._ Elle avait loué une chambre dernièrement. Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Dumbledore était un connard, jamais il n'avait voulu de McGonagall, jamais. C'était pourquoi elle s'était vengée. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un capable de détruire Dumbledore. Il s'agissait du plus grand mage noir de Grande Bretagne ; l' _ennemi de Voldemort_. Pourtant, aujourd'hui en cette belle journée d'été, elle aurait aimé lui dire à Dumbledore la vérité, la vérité sur le mal qu'elle avait fait.

À l'intérieur de la chambre, il était là, son amant. Ses cheveux roux ébouriffés, ses habits en velours violet, ses beaux yeux bleus, McGonagall se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-elle après avoir soigneusement refermée la porte.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il enleva sa cravate, la jeta sur le lit, ainsi que sa veste et sa chemise. Il était torse nu à présent. On pouvait voir ses belles tablettes dessinées sur son corps musclé. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un langoureux baiser dans le cou. Puis il posa sa main droite sur son dos pour faire glisser la fermeture de sa robe. Elle se laissa faire, elle avait terriblement envie de lui. Elle était à présent nu. L'homme lécha son téton droit avant de la prendre par les deux jambes et de la poser sur le lit. Avant d'enlever son pantalon, il sortit un petit emballage métallique ; une capote en peau de Quintaped. Il enleva son pantalon et déposa le préservatif sur son long sexe. Puis, il commença à entrer dans l'antre de McGonagall.

Elle était aux anges, certes elle voyait chaque jour des dizaines de clients passer sur elle mais lui, c'était différent. Lui, elle l'aimait. Elle était sur le point de jouir, lui aussi d'ailleurs. Après plusieurs vas-et-viens, un problème survint. La capote en peau de Quintaped avait craqué et il avait jouit.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? :p

 **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- L'idée d'une fanfiction avec Fifi Brindacier me revient de loin, très loin. J'ai toujours trouvé le personnage trop drôle et l'idée de l'inclure dans le monde magique de Harry Potter était marrant.

\- Comme vous avez pu le lire, il y a pleins de dérives sexuelles dans le monde des sorciers... Si vous n'aimez pas, désolé, il va falloir vous y habituer.

\- McGonagall, la pétasse la plus célèbre, pas très crédible certes mais personnellement, je la vois bien comme ça.

\- Le moment où elle arrive au Chemin des Pervers est inspiré de Pretty Woman. J'ai d'ailleurs écris le chapitre avec la musique du film dans les écouteur :ssss

\- Critiquez pas mes goûts cinématrographiques.

\- Svp

\- Dumbledore star du X... Peut-être que j'en fais trop.

\- Gérard le troll, trop mignon, par contre ça doit faire mal.

\- Je parle évidement de s'accoupler avec Gérard.

\- Si vous êtes gentils peut-être que je ferais un chapitre spécial Dumbledore x Gérard.

\- Que si vous êtes gentils hein ?

\- Qui est l'ennemi de Voldemort ? Hmm... Mystère et... boule de gomme ?

\- La douceur qui fascine et le plaisir qui tue. Baudelaire je t'aime.

\- Je suis amoureux de Baudelaire et je suis fier de le dire.

\- J'emmerde les anti-baudelairiens, vous n'avez pas honte ?

Voilà, c'est tout pour les anecdotes. Et maintenant pourquoi pas des _**Reviews**_ ?!


	2. 2 - La Colis

Voici le chapitre deux de Fifi la folle !

Dans ce chapitre ; l'apparition de Fifi, un colis et surtout beaucoup de révélations héhé !

 _(à noter que ce le nom du chapitre n'est pas une erreur, c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire...)_

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, on se retrouve en bas et sur ce...

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - La Colis**

Il s'agissait toujours d'une belle journée mais de printemps cette fois-ci ainsi que de quelques années plus tard, douze plus précisément, dans un quartier réputé de Londres. Une petite fille, munis de deux couettes rousses, des taches de rousseur sur son visage et des dents prédominantes se trouvait dans une chambre d'enfant couvert de rose de la porte jusqu'aux murs allant même jusqu'au crayon qu'elle tenait en main droite. Elle était entrain d'écrire son journal intime. C'était un jour spécial pour cette petite fille en apparence normale ; en effet c'était son anniversaire, son onzième anniversaire. La veille, elle avait organisé une fête d'anniversaire avec toutes ses copines qui étaient en réalité que des poupées. Cette jeune fille n'était pas très sociable et n'avait pas d'amis.

C'était le matin et ses parents étaient partis travaillés. Sa mère était secrétaire dans la même entreprise que son père qui, lui, était le chef de l'entreprise. Il vendait des touillettes en bois, oui oui, des touillettes en bois. Celles qu'on glisse dans le café après avoir ajouté un sucre afin de rendre tout plus homogène. L'entreprise marchait bien et vue la grandeur de la maison, ils avaient les moyens de se faire des petits plaisirs.

On aurait pu penser que c'était irresponsable de laisser seule une enfant à la maison. Mais la jeune fille, qui se nommait _Fifilolotte Victuaille Cataplasme Tampon Brindacier_ , qu'on appelait plus communément Fifi car il fallait avoué, c'était beaucoup trop long pour une simple petite fille, était débrouillarde. Il était rare qu'elle ai besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à accomplir une tâche ou pour la surveiller. Fifi était autonome et très mature pour son age.

Tout était calme dans la banlieue résidentielle où se trouvait la maison de la petite ville. Certains voisins s'occupaient de leur jardin, d'autres servaient le petit déjeuner à leurs parents, car oui beaucoup vivaient encore avec leurs parents. Rien n'aurait pu prévoir qu'une chose étrange et mystérieuse allait bientôt se produire.

Alors qu'elle écrivait son journal, dont la couverture était également faite de rose, d'une fourrure synthétique rose précisément, elle entendit la sonnette résonnait dans toute la maison. Elle referma son journal intime puis l'écarta du bureau, posa son joli crayon et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la résidence.

Arrivée au seuil porte, elle fut surprise de trouver non pas quelqu'un mais quelque chose. C'était un gros colis en carton. Il était sans doute pour ses parents. Il était interdit pour Fifi d'ouvrir les courriers de ses parents sous peine d'être enfermée dans le placard sous l'escalier pendant une heure. Certes, ils étaient gentils mais il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin, il fallait parfois qu'ils usent de méthode sévère pour faire régner la discipline, sinon ils étaient habituellement cool.

Cette fois-ci, Fifi était d'humeur rebelle. Quelle mauvaise fille... Elle décida de prendre le colis et de l'amener dans sa chambre. Peut-être que c'était un cadeau de sa tante Bernadette vivant toute seule avec ses trente-sept chats dans une vieille maison, pas très loin du quartier, dont il fallait au moins trois mois pour enlever l'intégralité de la saleté. Généralement, lors de ses anniversaires, Fifi recevait peu de cadeaux. Deux de ses parents et un de sa tante Bernadette et puis c'était tout. D'habitude, Bernadette venait à la maison pour manger le gâteau d'anniversaire et se bourrer la gueule comme il le fallait, apportant au passage un cadeau car c'était la moindre des choses. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le jour de son onzième anniversaire, Bernadette avait eut un empêchement et avait été envoyée à l'hôpital pour avoir trop abuser de binouze. Bernadette était une vieille alcoolique et elle ne s'en cachait pas.

Les parents de Fifi, cette année, lui avait offert un album photo. À l'intérieur, s'étendait des tonnes de photographies de leurs plus grands voyages, comme en Afrique du Sud ou à Amsterdam, de leurs plus beaux moments, comme lorsque Fifi avait appris à marcher à l'age de deux ans ou bien lorsqu'elle avait fait du vélo pour la première fois. Étrangement, ils lui avaient offert cet album pour qu'" _elle se souvienne d'eux_ ", comme si elle n'allait plus jamais les revoir.

Fifi ouvrit le colis avec difficulté et fut surprise de voir ce qu'il contenait. Il y avait des tas de calendriers identiques, tous représentant un vieil homme barbu en train de poser. Il ne fallait pas oublier que le mannequin, si on pouvait appeler ça mannequin, était nu, complètement nu ce qui dégoûta la jeune fille. Pour chaque mois, il y avait une position, un décor, une citation et un chapeau pointu différents. Par exemple le mois de Mai était le plus horrible. L'homme était assis ventre contre la chaise et montrait son arrière train. À la place de voir son anus, on avait collé l'hideuse tête d'une créature et on pouvait lire comme citation " _En Mai, fais ce qu'il te plaît_ ". Quelle horreur.

Il y avait aussi une lettre à l'intérieur du paquet joliment pliée dont l'écriture était soignée. Fifi la déplia et se mit à lire le contenu de la lettre.

 _Chère McGonagall alias ma p'tite pupute,_

 _Je t'envoie ces calendriers pour que tu les offres à toi et à tes multiples amants, Merlin sait combien tu en as. Je sais qu'en ce moment tu vis une période difficile mais ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu as besoin d'aide Gérard et moi on est toujours là, à Poudlard. Mais surtout n'en parle pas, la présence de Gérard dans l'école doit rester TOP SECRET ! Tellement TOP SECRET que je l'écris en majuscule ! Aller fais attention à toi ma belle._

 _J'ai une autre mission mais j'crois que tu l'sais déjà, je t'aime._

 _PS : Je sais que ta gosse te manque, la p'tite rousse qui est une sorcière là, mais n'oublie pas qu'elle est toujours dans ton cœur. Si jamais l'envie te prends d'aller lui faire un p'tit coucou, elle s'appelle Fifi Brindacier et vit avec ses fake parents. Aller, la bise !_

 _Albus Dumbledore alias la Bête (tu sais pourquoi tmtc.)_

Fifi ne sut comment réagir. La fille qu'il parlait, c'était elle. Cet homme, Dumbledore, la connaissait alors que elle, non. Ses parents, enfin ses "fake parents", lui avaient toujours mis en garde contre les vieux car soit ils étaient trop alcooliques, comme tante Bernadette, soit ils étaient trop cons, soit ils étaient des obsédés sexuelsLa jeune fille déchira alors la lettre après l'avoir lu. Toute sa vie, selon la lettre, avait été fausse. En plus de cela, c'était une sorcière. Non... Impossible. C'en était trop pour elle. Elle était trop parfaite pour ça.

Elle sortit de sa chambre, faisant violemment valser la porte sur le côté, descendit les escaliers sentant sa colère montait en elle. Au seuil de la porte, elle sentit quelque chose mordre de sa cheville. Elle se retourna et tomba sur Kiki, un chien que ses parents lui avaient offert l'année dernière qui était moche, vieux et qui puait, la retenir.

\- Dégage Kiki !

Mais il ne lâchait pas, il ne voulait pas voir sa maîtresse qu'il avait tant aimé, tant adoré, tant admiré, partir du jour au lendemain. Non, c'était trop dur pour lui. Il avait toujours été fidèle à sa maîtresse. Soit elle restait soit il la suivait.

La jeune fille, agacée par le chien, le prit de ses deux mains et fixa les yeux de celui-ci. Ils brillaient, le chien pleurait le départ de sa maîtresse. Cette image l'énerva encore plus au point de lui faire un coup du lapin. Crac ! Le cou de Kiki se brisa. Il était mort, vraiment mort.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle vit la voiture de ses parents arrivés pour déjeuner. Les voilà, ces fumiers qu'ils lui avaient caché la vérité pendant toute ces années. Normal qu'ils lui avaient offerts un album photo ; il savait que Fifi allait savoir la vérité et les renierait de sa vie. Ils pensaient peut-être que, grâce à cet album, elle aurait toujours un souvenir d'eux mais non, elle s'en fichait. Elle tendit la main droite vers la droite, comme si c'était un reflex, et la ferma sur elle même. BOUM ! La voiture explosa, avec les parents, en mille morceaux. Même Fifi en était surprise.

Elle se réfugia alors sur un banc, en face de la maison, de l'autre côté de la route, et sentit ses nerfs lâchaient. À présent, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. On lui avait mentis sur son origine, on lui avaient fait croire qu'elle était normale alors que c'était faux. Fifi était une sorcière. En plus de cela, on lui avait caché sa vraie famille. Elle avait une mère qui l'avait lâchement abandonnée, elle aussi Fifi la détestait.

Ah pauvre petite Fifi. Pourtant, l'histoire n'était pas terminée, non, loin de là. Après avoir eu sur sa liste d'assassinats trois victimes, elle s'empêcha de pleurer à nouveau. Il fallait que Fifi soit forte, oui, il le fallait. Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre parce que ces connards de parents lui avaient gâché la vie, l'avait privé d'un monde peut-être merveilleux. Pleurer était pour les gonzesses, pour les grosses pédales et Fifi n'en était pas une, non, au contraire, Fifilolotte Victuaille Cataplasme Tampon Brindacier était une battante. Oui, voilà ce qu'elle était, Fifi était une battante. Elle allait prouver au monde des sorciers qu'elle était l'une des plus puissantes sorcières de tout les temps !

Soudain, un bruit vint à percer le bruit de moteurs des tondeuzes à gazon de la rue, le bruit des flammes de la voiture des fake parents de Fifi, le bruit de la rue.C'était un bruit de moteur. Pas le moteur d'une automobile, non, mais plus celle d'une moto. Le bruit de moteur ne venait pas de la route, c'est à dire sur terre, mais plus du ciel. Fifi leva les yeux et vit la moto percer les nuages. Le plus étrange, ce n'était pas la moto qui volait mais plutôt l'immense forme qui se tenait dessus. C'était un être humain, oui, mais un être humain faisant trois mètres au moins. En réalité, il s'agissait d'Hagrid, le gardien des objets sadomasochistes.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, et maintenant... **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- L'histoire se passe en 1981, en avril comme il l'ait indiqué.

\- En plus de cela, le chapitre 1 se déroule en août soit en 1969. Si vous faites le calcul, McGonagall est tombée enceinte en Août et a accouché en Avril (soit en 1970.) Si nous partons du chapitre 1 qui se déroule en 1969 + douze ans, ça fait bien 1981 ! Et oui, tout est calculé ! :p

\- Vous me demanderez "Mais Potter est nait non", dans cette fanfiction, il n'existe pas ! C'est un univers parallèle, et oui ;)

\- En réalité, le nom du chapitre n'a aucun lien avec l'histoire, c'était juste parce que c'était drôle.

\- J'ai dis que c'était important pour ne pas que les rageux quittent la fanfic en voyant le titre et en se disant que même à un titre il y avait une erreur.

\- Tante Bernadette est inspirée d'un personnage des Simpson, devinez lequel.

\- L'histoire de l'album photo m'a rendu triste snif :( (vous inquiétez pas, on va le revoir je vous le promets.)

\- Tout comme la mort de Kiki et des fake parents de Fifi...

\- Fake parents, trop drôle comme mots.

\- Tout les chiens qui mourront dans mes fanfictions se nommeront Kiki. Oui, les pauvres.

\- Je compte créer la KAKA (Kiki Always Kiki Alive), n'hésitez pas à vous y inscrire.

\- L'ignoble créature dans le calendrier n'est autre que Gérard, bravo à ceux qui l'avaient deviné.

\- Dumbledore est appelé la Bête car c'est une bête au Scrabble. Si si, je vous jure.

\- Dumbledore n'est pas vraiment mannequin car il est moche selon la fanfiction (oui car vous comprenez, la fanfiction et moi sont deux personnes différentes de mon être.)

\- Je propose de donner mon point de vue là dessus - Je trouve ça nul de dire qu'il faut avoir des caractéristiques physiques requises pour être considérer comme mannequin. Tout le monde peut-être mannequin. Il n'y a pas que la beauté qui compte. Bref.

\- Maintenant je suis énervé.

\- Fifi n'est pas parfaite car elle est rousse donc ELLE A TORT !

\- Non, j'plaisante. Les roux auront une place importante dans ma fanfiction et seront d'ailleurs de grands sorciers aux grands pouvoirs ! ;)

\- Lorsque Fifi explose la voiture, j'ai pensé au film _Carrie_ (mon dieu qu'il est trop bien ce film... je parle évidemment de l'original.)

\- L'idée d'une fausse famille revient souvent dans mes fanfictions, je ne sais pas pourquoi (aller lire Clock Tower.)

\- POUR LE PASSAGE DE PLEURER COMME UNE GONZESSE OU COMME DES GROSSES PEDALES ! - Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'un garçon pleure, il est forcément stygmatiser comme homosexuel. Je trouve ça honteux ! Ce passage est ironique, je me moque des gens qui disent cela. C'est claire ?!

Voilà, c'est tout pour ses anecdotes. Maintenant, pourquoi pas des...

 **Reviews ?!**


	3. 3 - Le Gardien des objets

Et welcome for the chapitre trois !

Au programme ;

\- L'arrivée d'un très grand personnage : Rubeus Hagrid

\- Des informations (ou pas) sur Fifi : ALLER, la bise !

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Le Gardien des objets**

Fifi s'était levait du banc et observait la moto volante s'écrasait contre la route dans un vacarme assourdissant. Tous les voisins se mirent à crier et à s'enfermer chez eux à double tour. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait une moto dans ce quartier, considérée comme un véhicule de délinquant, et encore moins volante. Le géant qui était assis sur la moto n'avait pas reçu le moindre choc. Il enleva calmement son casque rose où était dessiné un arc-en-ciel avec une licorne, puis il se leva et la laissa tomber derrière lui. Il était imposant, très imposant. Jamais Fifi n'avait vu un homme, car il ressemblait à un homme, avec une taille aussi grande et un aspect aussi sale et crasseux. Madame Doubtfire, une vieille femme aigrie mais qui était respectée de tout le voisinage, n'aurait jamais supporté qu'une chose pareille, car oui tout ce qui était différent d'elle et n'était pas dans les normes sociales étaient considérés comme des choses, vienne perturber la tranquillité de la banlieue résidentielle. Et pourtant, jamais elle ne sut ce qu'il s'était passé, trop occupée à monter au ciel avec son mari.

L'homme portait toujours ses lunettes de motard. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et emmêlés, une longue barbe broussailleuse et de tout petits yeux ressemblant étrangement à des scarabées. Il portait un long manteau en peau de castor qui cachait presque l'intégralité de ses vêtements. Ses fake parents lui avaient appris de toujours se méfier des Monsieurs aux longs manteaux et qui paraissaient vieux. Elle lâcha un cri d'alerte tandis que le géant courra vers elle pour plaquer sa main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle sur ses lèvres. Elle s'étouffa en silence.

\- Désolé pour cette entrée, dit-il en écartant sa main du visage de Fifi.

Fifi eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration correctement. Puis, après avoir repris son souffle, se mit à courir, enfin essaya... À peine avait-elle levé la jambe que celle-ci se rabattit au sol comme si de la colle invisible la clouée sur place. Attendez... En fait, elle était vraiment collée au sol ! Tout de suite, elle soupçonna le géant d'y être pour quelque chose.

\- Détachez moi de là ! hurla-t-elle, les poings serrés.

\- Pardon ? répondit le géant d'une voix innocente, comme si il n'était pour rien alors que Fifi savait pertinemment qu'il avait usé d'un sortilège.

\- Je vais vous ai dit de m'enlever ! cria-t-elle de plus bel.

\- D'abord je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle Rubeus...

\- La ferme !

Hagrid plaqua de nouveau sa main sur la bouche, enfin le visage, de Fifi pour qu'elle se taise.

\- Je disais donc... Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des objets sadomasochistes à Poudlard. Tu connais tout sur Poudlard j'imagine ? demanda-t-il un large sourire jusqu'aux lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à foutre de Poudlard. Elle était clouée au sol à cause de ce sale géant et il en plus de cela il lui posait des questions comme si de rien n'était ? Hagrid attendait que Fifi réponde à sa question mais il s'aperçut qu'elle était devenue toute rouge à force d'avoir la respiration bloquer. Il dégagea sa main et Fifi l'implora de la libérer :

\- S'il vous plait ! Enlevez moi de là, je vous en supplie.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de supplier quelqu'un mais là, il fallait l'admettre, elle était en danger de mort... Enfin, presque en danger de mort.

\- Bon, d'accord, je te décolle mais tu restes ici, compris ? fit Hagrid, les sourcils froncés.

Fifi croisa les doigts derrière son dos et hocha la tête. Notons au passage que les sourcils de Hagrid était très bien épilé, comme si il était sortit de chez l'esthéticienne dernièrement. De son menteau en fourrure, il sortit un parapluie rose, tout petit à côté de lui, et visa les pieds de Fifi. Des flammes jaillirent de la pointe du parapluie qui se collèrent au pied de Fifi. Ne voulant pas finir carboniser comme ses fake parents, Fifi sauta sur le côté pour se dégager des flammes. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ses fake parents, Hagrid fit la moue en remarquant la voiture, où se trouvait à présent les cadavres des fake parents de Fifi, partir en fumée. Etant un connaisseur en automobile, il sut tout de suite que c'était une Royce Rolls, alors qu'en réalité c'était une Ford Anglia...

\- Des braves gens tes parents, des braves gens... fit-il en fixant toujours la fumée de la voiture.

\- Et ils s'appelaient comment ? répliqua Fifi, toujours énervée par ce géant.

\- Je t'en pose des questions ?! Non, alors arrête !

Hagrid se mit à pleurer bruyamment, enfin il fit semblant de pleurer bruyamment. Fifi ne vit pas l'ombre d'une larme. À présent, elle était libre de partir et de fuir ce vieux con mais elle se força de rester. Même si elle avait tué un pauvre petit chien, même si elle avait tué ses fakes parents, Fifi avait au fond, très au fond, très très très au fond d'elle un fond de gentillesse. Fifi posa sa main sur l'une des épaules de Hagrid et se mit à la caresser pour lui remonter le moral. Étrangement, celle-ci s'était agrandie de plus en plus. Peut-être que les géants avaient un pouvoir d'amplification à volonté ?

\- En fait, c'est pas mon ventre ça, fit remarqué Hagrid.

Oh non. Elle enleva rapidement sa main. En même temps, comment pouvait-elle différencier son ventre avec son... Vous-savez-quoi ? Elle ne posa sa main nulle part ailleurs, comme ça il n'y a plus aucune ambiguïté. À présent, elle se demandait quelle était la raison de la présence d'Hagrid ? La possibilité qu'il soit un vieux pédophile se réduisait de plus en plus.

\- Monsieur Hagrid... commença-t-elle, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?

\- Appelle moi Hagrid pour commencer. Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne le sais pas encore... Je voulais te dire que, tu es une sorcière Fifi.

Apparemment, Hagrid avait raté un épisode. Il s'attendait sûrement à une autre réaction de la part de Fifi. Évidemment qu'elle était une sorcière, elle le savait depuis qu'elle avait lu la lettre. Mais cette fois-ci, elle l'avait parfaitement assimilée, comme si elle comprenait maintenant qu'elle était la raison de tout ces étranges événements qui avaient perturbé son quotidien. Elle se souvint du nombre de fois où elle avait réussis à mettre Kiki dans le four sans le toucher, ou du nombre de fois où elle avait réussis à mettre Kiki sur le toit sans le toucher, ou le nombre de fois où elle avait mis Kiki sur la trajectoire de la tondeuse lorsqu'elle était entrain d'être poussée par son père sans le toucher. Bizarrement, c'était toujours avec Kiki que ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés.

\- Je l'aimais pas ce chien, fit Fifi la mine boudeuse.

\- Mais lui il t'aimait, répondit Hagrid. N'oublie pas que la plus grande force est... l'amour.

L'amour ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Est-ce que c'était une tentative de drague. Oh non... Voilà, le moment était venu. Fifi avait la preuve que Hagrid était un vieux pédophile dégoûtant. Pendant de longues années, Fifi avait fait du karaté et s'était drogué devant la série télévisée _Charlie's Angel_ où des belles jeunes femmes cassaient la gueule à des méchants voulant régner sur le monde. Il était temps pour Fifi de mettre toutes ces années d'entraînements en application.

BIM ! Elle envoya son premier coup de pied dans le tibia d'Hagrid qui dut se le tenir tellement qu'il avait mal. Même si elle était haute comme trois pommes, Fifi avait une grande force en elle ; physique et magique.

\- AÏE ! STOP ! STOOOP !

Elle ignora ses supplications, il était temps d'en finir avec cette bête maudite, enfin, ce géant maudit ! Elle se mit à courir en direction du banc, monta sur celui-ci et envoya son pied gauche dans la tête d'Hagrid. La moitié de ses dents valsèrent sur le trottoir de la rue tandis qu'il se tenait à présent le visage de ses deux mains ; sa bouche saignait.

\- F'il te plait Fifi ! Arrêtef !

Fifi n'était pas prête d'arrêter mais elle avait appris au karaté que lorsque l'ennemi était à terre, ce qui était le cas, Hagrid étant agenouillé par terre, suppliant Fifi d'arrêter, il fallait stopper le combat.

Hagrid eut du mal à se relever, son visage ensanglanté. Fifi était fière d'elle, toutes ces années à pratiquer le karaté n'avaient pas été en vain ! Cependant, elle regretta amèrement son geste. Hagrid n'était pas un vieux pédophile dégoûtant, non, il était un sorcier comme elle et était venu lui dire quelque chose d'important apparemment. Fifi n'avait pas pour habitude de s'excuser, non, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Pourtant, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était allée beaucoup trop loin.

\- Excusez moi... Vous disiez ?

\- Je fais plus... dit-il avec difficulté, la moitié de ses dents étant cassées. Bon, tant pif... Reprenonf defuis le débuf! Je penf que tu feux safoir pourquoi tes parenf adoptifs ne t'onf rien dif ?

\- Hagrid, vous voulez pas faire quelque chose avec vos dents car là... C'est plus possible.

\- Tes parents ont caché ta véritable identité pour te protéger.

Il agita à présent son parapluie pointée vers sa bouche et ses dents se remirent comme par magie en ligne pas très droite car de base il ne se les brossait pas mais le résultat fut meilleur.

\- Je disais donc que t'aimerais savoir pourquoi tes parents adoptifs ne t'ont rien dit, je me trompe ?

Non, il ne se trompait pas. Pourquoi ses fake parents lui avaient cachés sa véritable nature pendant plusieurs années ? Quel était le but ? Fifi sentit qu'elle allait bientôt le savoir, enfin, après temps d'années de cachotteries.

\- Non, vous avez raison..

\- Et bien... Je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant.

Quoi ?! C'était une vaste plaisanterie ?! Tout ça pour ça ?

\- On a quand même sept livres à écrire, fit Hagrid tout souriant.

Sept livres ? De quoi parlait-il ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez Hagrid hormis le fait qu'il portait beaucoup de rose, qu'il était assez lunatique et qu'il était aussi sale que les poumons de Serge Gainsbourg.

\- Maintenant, je vais te donner la lettre de Poudlard.

\- La quoi ? s'étonna Fifi d'entendre de nouveau ce mot.

\- L'école de sorcellerie où tu apprendras à être une vraie sorcière, à maîtriser ta magie comme il le faut car il là, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la voiture enflammée des fake parents de Fifi, t'as vraiment besoin d'entraînement. Regarde moi ça, il reste encore les pneus.

Il sortit de son manteau en fourrure une petite enveloppe jaunie. Apparemment, Poudlard utilisait du papier écologique pour ses enveloppes ce qui était déjà un bon point. La lettre était assez lourde et épaisse. Il la tendit à Fifi qui inspecta le dos de la lettre où plusieurs inscriptions étaient écrites en lettres vertes.

 _Miss F. Victuaille Cataplasme Tampon Brindacier_

 _Chambre au premier étage_

 _69 Cunt Street - Little Whining - Surrey_

Une vague d'excitation émergea au plus profond de Fifi. Cette lettre était pour elle. De l'autre côté, là où on pouvait ouvrir l'enveloppe, un sceau de cire était frappé représentant l'écusson de Poudlard. Elle l'ouvrit telle une sauvage.

 _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Cher Miss Brindacier_ _,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au __1er septembre_ _, nous attendrons votre_ _hibou_ _le_ _31 juillet_ _au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Miss Brindacier, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
_ _Minerva McGonagall_ _  
Directrice-adjointe_

Alors Fifi était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment une sorcière et ses parents lui avaient caché. Elle avait à présent une véritable preuve et elle avait hâte d'aller à Poudlard pour accroître ses pouvoirs magiques. Enfin elle était heureuse, vraiment heureuse.

\- Mais pourquoi j'ai reçu cette lettre aujourd'hui et pas un autre jour ? Interrogea Fifi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et bien, normalement tu aurais dû recevoir cette lettre hier, le jour de ton anniversaire mais j'ai eu une panne d'essence, expliqua Hagrid, puis heureusement que ce colis était là.

\- Donc ce n'étais pas une erreur la livraison de ce colis ?

\- Pas du tout, Dumbledore ne commet jamais d'erreur.

Dumbledore, qui était véritablement cet homme ? Même si la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à cette McGonagall, sa mère, il avait l'air bizarre, elle lui était tout de même reconnaissante de lui avoir dit la vérité sans faire d'erreur apparemment. Elle ne posa pas d'avantage de questions concernant cet étrange personnage, elle aurait tout le temps pour ça.

\- On y va maintenant ? demanda Hagrid, le visage de nouveau souriant, comme si sa mission était une réussite.

\- On y va, répondit Fifi.

Fifi monta dans le siège passager de la moto.

\- Ah oui, et joyeux anniversaire en retard Fifi, dit Hagrid accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

Et tout les deux, avec Hagrid, partirent ensemble vers l'inconn. Fifi dit au revoir à tout jamais à Cunt Street. Ils étaient tout les deux ensemble, comme deux amis inséparables, unis comme les deux doigts de la main... jusqu'à ce que la moto tombe en panne.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre assez émouvant, je m'autorise à verser une larmichette. **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- Hagrid porte beaucoup de rose, pourtant cette couleur n'est pas forcément une couleur que j'affectionne pas particulièrement.

\- Attention, rose ne veut pas dire homosexualité donc pas d'amalgame.

\- Royce Rolls vs Ford Anglia, à vous de voter.

\- Charlie's Angel est une trop bonne série, allez voir !

\- Fifi est ceinture noire de karaté donc gare à vos fesses.

\- Ce passage m'a trop fait rire.

\- Hagrid qui répare est juste la preuve que j'avais la flemme d'écrire tout un dialogue avec des F à répétition.

\- J'aime beaucoup Serge Gainsbourg donc ce n'est pas une critique.

\- Vive Poudlard et ses enveloppes écologiques.

Et Maintenant... _**REVIEWS?!**_


	4. 4 - Le Chemin des Pervers

Chapitre quatre de Fifi la folle, héhé ! :)

Dans ce chapitre, comme son nom l'indique, on va de nouveau revoir le _Chemin des Pervers_ ! (et oui, je sais qu'il vous avait manqué) :p

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une _**bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Le Chemin des Pervers**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que Fifi et Hagrid prenaient le train après le tragique accident de la moto. Hagrid n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- Ma moto... snif... C'était un ami qui m'l'avait achetée... Snif.

\- Vous inquiétez pas Hagrid, nous allons la réparer... rassura Fifi qui tapotait ce qui semblait être l'épaule d'Hagrid.

\- Mais non ! Impossible, la personne qui m'la offerte est morte !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Non.

Grrr... Fifi, après avoir passé plusieurs heures en compagnie de Hagrid, avait découvert son plus grand défaut, c'était un mythomane. Alors qu'ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur des sièges dans le train, sachant qu'Hagrid en prenait cinq pour lui tout seul, tout le monde le fixait avec de grands yeux.

\- Ces moldus... Vous n'avez jamais vu de géant de votre vie ou quoi ?!

\- Des moldus ? interrogea Fifi, c'est quoi ça ?

\- Ce sont ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique, comme tes darons... fin tes faux darons, ceux qui sont morts.

Voilà ce qu'était le second gros défaut de Hagrid il avait autant de tact qu'une petite cuillère métallique.

\- Au fait Hagrid, cette femme, McGonagall... C'est donc ma mère ? Donc, ils ne sont pas morts mes vrais parents?

\- J'peux pas te le dire pour le moment, tu verras ça par toi-même.

« _Comment allait-elle le voir par elle-même_ ? » se demanda Fifi, les bras croisés contre son ventre, visiblement déçue qu'il ne lui ait pas dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Le train venait d'arriver à Londres. Une minute plus tard, Hagrid et Fifi étaient en route vers l'endroit où, comme avait précisé Hagrid, Fifi allait acheter ses fournitures. La liste était longue, extrêmement longue.

\- Une balance moldue pour voir son poids ? Pourquoi faire ? s'inquiéta Fifi.

\- C'est au cas où tu fais une bêtise. Ils te pèsent puis ils te mettent dans une cage adaptée à ton poids. Ne t'inquiètes, je suis sûre que tu ne risques rien, lui rassura Hagrid.

Ils étaient à présent devant une vieux bâtiment, tellement vieux et délabré qu'aucun passant n'était intéressé par celui-ci. On pouvait lire en lettres d'or écaillées sur une petite pancarte en bois _Le Chaudron Éjaculateur_ qui avait été barré et remplacé à mains nues par Ronfleur. Ils étaient arrivés au _Chaudron Ronfleur_.

\- C'est ici que je vais trouver toutes mes fournitures ? interrogea Fifi qui n'était absolument pas sereine d'entrer dans un tel endroit.

\- Et oui, c'est ici. Au Chaudron Ronfleu !. Avant on l'appelait autrement comme t'as pu le lire mais ça, c'était avant... Le patron, Tom, est un peu en crise.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Moins de sexe, moins de drogues, moins de clients depuis qu'une loi anti prostituée a été votée.

\- Quel est le rapport ?

\- Avant il pouvait se permettre de payer des vélanes pour faire des shows sexy à bas prix et elle pouvait faire des petits suppléments. Tu sais comme les moldus avec les... Euh les...

\- Les Strip-teaseuses ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Les striptizeuses.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le pub, c'était vide, complètement vide. On pouvait entendre les mouches voler tellement que le bar était inoccupé. La seule personne visible était un vieil homme derrière le comptoir qui était entrain de nettoyer des chopes de Bièraubeurre. Fifi était déçue. Elle qui s'attendait à un monde enchanté... Elle se retrouvait à présent dans un monde pauvre qui n'avait rien de magique. Ils s'avancèrent vers le comptoir.

\- Bonjour Tom, salua Hagrid tout souriant et tout content d'être ici apparemment, contrairement à Fifi.

\- Ah... Salut Hagrid...

\- Il y a pas grand monde en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si, ça pue la transpiration tellement qu'il y a des gens ici, tu ne vois pas ?

Tom essayait-il de faire du second degrés qui, visiblement, n'était pas drôle du tout ?

\- C'est bien de garder le sens de l'humour Tom, c'est bien, fit Hagrid en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Tom, tellement petite qu'il fut propulser en arrière dans les cuisines où on pouvait entendre les assiettes se fracasser à terre. Euh, viens Fifi on s'en va.

Hagrid lui prit la main de Fifi et ils prirent la porte qui se trouvait à l'arrière du bar. Cela menait vers l'arrière du bâtiment où se trouvait une sorte de petite cour avec un mur de briques de couleur grise.

\- Vous aimez bien être ici n'est-ce pas Monsieur Hagrid ?

\- Oh, ça me rappelle ma jeunesse. J'ai fais les 400 coups ici, commença-t-il, j'ai bu mon premier verre d'hydromel ici, j'ai pris ma première cuite ici, j'ai perdu ma virginité ici et...

Fifi le dévisageait et il l'avait remarqué. Pourquoi tout les adultes qu'elle voyait étaient-ils autant portés sur la chose ?

Hagrid venait de sortir de son manteau en fourrure de castor de nouveau son parapluie rose. Il donna un petit coup de parapluie sur l'une des briques et le mur s'écarta aussitôt, laissant alors une vue sur _le Chemin des Pervers_.

\- Bienvenue sur le Chemin des Pervers ! s'écria Hagrid.

La rue était complètement misérable. Dès qu'elle était entrée dans le Chaudron Ronfleur, Fifi s'était attendue à un tel spectacle. Tout semblait pauvre ici. Les carreaux des vitrines s'étaient cassées, la peinture des bâtiments s'était écaillée et on aurait dit que cela faisait des siècles que les ordures n'avaient pas été enlevés tellement que ça puait.

\- En fait, avant c'était un quartier riche, expliqua Hagrid, tout le monde venait faire ses boutiques ici. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... C'est devenu un endroit mal fréquenté.

Mal fréquenté était un euphémisme. Dans une rue adjacente, Fifi vit un groupe d'hommes vêtus de cape qui entouraient une jeune femme à genoux. Que faisaient-ils ? Plus loin, elle vit une mendiante qui se disputait violemment avec son mari mendiant également.

\- T'es vraiment un gros connard ! Même pas fichu de me rapport une noise, une seule ! Non, reviens ici ! _Endoloris_! Reviens ici, espèce de sale petite merde !

De loin, Fifi pouvait apercevoir un immense bâtiment en marbre blanc. On aurait pu dire qu'il faisait tâche à côté des autres immeubles, mais pourtant, Fifi eut alors comme une lueur d'espoir au fond d'elle. Le monde moldus qu'elle avait quitté lui avait manqué depuis qu'elle avait vu l'aspect misérable du monde des sorciers. Ce bâtiment, qui était Gringotts, était pour elle à présent le lieu d'espérance d'un monde meilleur pour les sorciers.

\- C'est pas le moment de rêvasser Fifi.

\- Au fait Hagrid, lui coupa Fifi, je n'ai que de l'argent moldus moi. Comment je fais ?

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai pris tout ce que tu avais sur ton compte moldu et je l'ai convertis. C'est beaucoup à la mode ça l'argent moldu en ce moment. La dernière fois, j'ai déniché 20 pénis par terre.

\- Penny Hagrid, on dit penny...

Légèrement agacée, Hagrid et Fifi commencèrent à faire les boutiques. Ce fut tout d'abord chez Madame Guipure qu'ils passèrent où Fifi se prit deux jolies robes de sorciers tandis que Hagrid acheta un joli manteau en fourrure rose, du Boursouflet sans doute. Puis, ils prirent direction chez l'Apothicaire où elle s'acheta tout les ingrédients nécessaires pour cette première année. Après avoir fait un petit détour chez Fleury & Bott, où Hagrid s'acheta un magasine dit « pour le travail » où on voyait des jeunes couples nus entrain de s'embrasser dans des images qui bougeaient, il ne restait plus grand chose à acheter comme par exemple la baguette magique de Fifi. Hagrid, pour le plus grand bonheur de Fifi, décida de continuer les achats et de laisser Fifi seule. Hagrid était certes sympathique mais très chiant lorsqu'il faisait les magasins. Ils étaient arrivés à 2h de l'après-midi, il était déjà 18 heures.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la boutique, Fifi entendit la sonnette retentir en haut de la porte. Un homme surgit des ténèbres sur une échelle, ses yeux sombres posés contre la jeune fille rousse. À peine était-elle rentrée que Fifi se sentait déjà mal à l'aise.

Le vieux Monsieur, qui apparemment s'appelait Ollivander comme le disait l'enseigne de la boutique, s'approcha d'elle et caressa de ses doigts fins et longs les cheveux roux de la jeune fille.

\- Fifi B... B...

\- Brindacier.

\- Oui, Brindacier... fit l'homme tout en caressant les cheveux roux de la jeune fille. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi vite Miss Brindacier...

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme tandis que l'homme se dirigea vers l'une des étagères pour y prendre une baguette.

\- Je connais votre histoire Miss Brindacier, comme beaucoup ici la connaissent. Tenez, essayez.

Fifi prit la baguette dans l'étui et fit un geste. Mais rien ne se produisit à l'intérieur de la boutique sauf qu'à l'extérieur... une explosion avait ruiné le magasin de balais.

\- Hmm, non, pas celle-ci.

Il se dirigea alors vers une autre étagère, ayant repris au passage la baguette de la jeune fille.

\- Tenez Miss.

Fifi fit un autre geste mais rien ne se produisit. Ollivander reprit alors la baguette tandis que Fifi se retourna en direction de la rue entendant des cris dehors. Visiblement, le sol de la rue s'était effondrée et on pouvait voir une vieille dame, la vieille qui avait agressé son mari, la mendiante, s'accrocher au rebord du gouffre avant de tomber en arrière, lâchant au passage des grossièretés à son mari qui ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

Ollivander mettait mis plus de temps à revenir cette fois-ci. Elle le voyait au loin, vers les étagères, faire les cent pas à la recherche d'une baguette convenable. Il marmonna quelque chose puis s'arrêta et il eut comme une sorte de révélation. Il se mit en direction d'une étagère bien précise remplis de plusieurs étuis à baguette.

Il revint avec une autre boîte, tandis la baguette à la jeune fille. Fifi l'empoigna vivement et ressentit alors une forte chaleur au niveau de ses doigts, de sa main, de son bras et de tout son corps. Elle fit un geste fluide et, comme par enchantement, la rue était redevenue comme neuve derrière elle. C'était elle, c'était cette baguette qui l'avait choisis.

\- Tiens donc, ce n'est pas si étonnant après tout... marmonna Ollivander.

\- Pourquoi dites vous cela Monsieur ? Demanda Fifi en reposant délicatement la baguette dans l'étuis.

\- J'aurais dû vous la passer plus tôt n'est-ce pas ? Oui, souvent, les baguettes vont de famille en famille. Mais, cela est rare lorsque une baguette ayant la même plume de phénix, le même poil de licorne, le même ventricule de dragon, qu'une autre choisisse alors le descendant du propriétaire de sa cousine.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Ne connaissez vous donc pas votre père ? Votre redoutable père ? L'un des plus grands criminels de cette époque moderne ? Souvenez-vous Miss Brindacier, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire. La licorne ayant fourni le poil de votre baguette a également fournis la baguette de votre père, chose assez rare, très rare. Vous avez un lien très fort avec celui-ci.

\- Mais qui est mon père ?

\- Oh, mais on ne prononce pas son nom... C'est l'ennemi juré d'un autre grand mage noir. On l'appelle l'ennemi de Voldemort.

\- L'ennemi de Voldemort... Mais pourquoi ?

\- Le tout fera 15 gallions Miss Brindacier.

Quinze gallions ?! Quelle arnaque ! Lorsqu'elle sortit de la boutique, Fifi vit Hagrid avec un hibou dans une cage et divers objets utiles pour la préparation des potions. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette vue grotesque.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Fifi ! fit Hagrid.

Fifi était la fille d'un très grand criminel, certes, mais elle ne voulait plus en savoir d'avantage. Elle savait qu'un jour elle allait être au courant mais ce jour sera plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

* * *

Ouah, les révélations... **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hagrid n'a que deux défauts. :)

\- Tom est en pleine crise économique et financière. Le pauvre...

\- En plus de cela il n'a aucun humour.

\- La mendiante dans ce chapitre est la même que dans le chapitre 1 ! Et oui, allez-vous la retrouver ?

\- Gringotts est aussi important pour Fifi qu'il l'est pour Voldemort.

\- OUPS ! J'en ai trop dis !

\- J'aurais pas dû dire ça...

\- Hagrid est un acheteur compulsif en plus d'être une fashion-victim.

\- Il a même créer une collection nommée Touffu Spring 1981.

\- Très jolie d'ailleurs

\- Ollivander est un arnaqueur !

\- Quinze gallions quand même ! Quel connard!

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et pourquoi pas des...

 _ **REVIEWS**_!


	5. 5 - Pendant ce temps à Poudlard

Laissons notre chère héroïne de côté et tachons à présent de faire un petit tour du côté des professeurs...

Et oui, dans ce chapitre, nous allons voir les coulisses de la rentrée.

Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite à tous une ** _très bonne lecture !_ ** ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Pendant ce temps à Poudlard**

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, les professeurs préparaient avec sérieux la rentrée des classes qui se déroulerait dans deux jours exactement. Enfin, avec sérieux... C'était plutôt le contraire. Qui disait rentrée qui approchait, disait fête pour fêter l'événement. Nous étions samedi soir. Dans la salle des professeurs où se déroulait la soirée, on pouvait voir par les fenêtres du château le soleil se couchait au loin ; c'était le crépuscule. Le parc était calme et apaisant contrairement au lieu de la fête qui n'était plus que chaos et décadence. Entre Flitwick qui nous faisait un de ses plus impressionnants _show_ sur les tables, Chourave qui avait la langue occupée avec Trelawney, Binns caressant sensuellement la poitrine du professeur Sinistra et Rogue qui tentait de séduire Dumbledore, en vain, sous les yeux jaloux de Gérard, personne ne semblait anxieux à l'idée de reprendre les cours. Personne sauf McGonagall qui fixait le crépuscule par l'une des fenêtres de la pièce.

Oui, McGonagall était nerveuse et cela se compronait. Il y a maintenant onze ans, elle avait abandonné sa fille. Onze années de séparation. Onze années où elle avait souffert jour et nuit, se réveillant en pleine nuit en pleurant. Tôt ou tard, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se confronter à son passé, et cette confrontation allait se dérouler dès la rentrée, lorsque Fifi entrera à Poudlard.

Dumbledore qui essayait vainement de repousser les avances de Rogue vit la dépression de McGonagall comme une issue de secours. Il se leva brutalemnt du canapé où Rogue et Gérard étaient installés et se dirigea vers Minerva qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

\- _I like big butts and I cannot lie_ , bah alors McGo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous ne faîtes pas la fête ? demanda-t-il tout en remuant son gracieux popotin en arrière.

\- Je n'ai pas la tête à ça Albus et baissez cette musique de dégénérée.

Tout le monde dansait à présent sur un rythme effréné de _Baby Got Back_ de _Sir mix-a-lot._

\- À force de danser, Binns risque de faire un arrêt cardiaque... Même si il est mort.

En effet, Binns nous faisait un magnifique déhanchait dans les airs dont lui seul avait le secret et la possibilité de le faire... À part Peeves peut-être, trop occupé à se glisser sous les jupes des demoiselles.

\- Minerva... Ma chérie... avait dit Dumbledore d'une douce voix.

Il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Je sais que c'est à cause de la petite rousse mais... Il faut savoir passer à autre chose, à tourner la page.

Dumbledore avait repris son sérieux ce qui était rare, assez rare. La dernière fois, c'était l'année dernière, le 31 Octobre 1980 où une famille entière, nommée les Potter, avaient succombé à l'attaque de Voldemort. Cet événement était passé inaperçu car juste après, son plus grand ennemi avait tué une centaine de moldus, venus à une soirée d'Halloween dans l'hôtel de vile de Salem pour danser et fêter Halloween.

McGonagall avait déjà essayé de passer à autre chose. Elle avait essayé de rencontrer un nouvel amant, ou bien de ne se soucier qu'à ses cours, en vain. Elle était toujours amoureuse du père de sa fille et en plus de cela, chaque année, il y avait toujours une jeune fille rousse qui ressemblait fortement à sa fille ce qui la mettait dans des états inimaginables. McGonagall ne pouvait pas tourner la page, non.

\- Et bien je n'y arrive pas Albus ! J'ai abandonné ma fille ! Vous comprenez ça ! Non, vous n'en savez rien car vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfants, jamais !

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de McGonagall. Elle était tournée vers Dumbledore qui, lui ,avait toujours une mine compatissante. La musique s'était arrêtée et tout les professeurs fixaient la scène. Que se passait-il ? Etait-ce Dumbledore qui lui avait fait pleuré ? Il eut un long silence. McGonagall se mit de nouveau par regarder la parc qui était à présent dans l'obscurité par la fenêtre. Dumbledore décida de reprendre la parole.

\- Comme un dit un homme un jour Minerva, commença-t-il en posant une nouvelle fois sa main sur l'épaule de McGonagall, y'a une couille dans la charrue avant les bœufs.

McGonagall mit du temps à comprendre le sens de la phrase et après quelques secondes d'interrogation, elle fut forcée d'admettre que ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore ne voulait rien dire.

\- Hein ? Quel est le rapport ? avait-elle demandé.

\- Il y a toujours un rapport, qu'il soit sexuel ou intellectuel, répondit Dumbledore.

Dumbledore était un vieux fou dégénéré. Comment avait-il fait pour devenir directeur de Poudlard ? Tout le monde se le demandait, surtout McGonagall qui lâcha un long soupire. Elle resta là, devant les carreaux de la fenêtre. Il pleuvait à présent dans le magnifique parc environnant. Dumbledore, voyant que l'humeur de McGonagall ne s'améliorait pas, abandonna l'idée de la réconforter et retourna faire la fête en dansant d'un déhanché collé-serré avec Gérard, son compagnon.

\- Aller tout le monde fait la fête ! cria-t-il, penché, les fesses en l'air contre le sexe imposant de Gérard.

La musique s'était remise en marche et tout le monde dansait à présent. La fête dura toute la nuit, tout les professeurs reprirent leur frénétique danse sauf pour McGonagall qui arpentait les couloirs du château à présent pour rejoindre sa chambre située dans son bureau. Elle se déshabilla devant le miroir et se regarda pendant de longues minutes. Voilà ce qu'était McGonagall à présent, une professeur de Métamorphose et une directrice de la maison de Godric Gryffondor lâche et cruelle. Ce mal l'avait rongé depuis des années mais il était devenu plus intense d'année en année. Pour la première fois depuis des années, depuis ce fameux jour d'été, McGonagall s'allongea dans son lit, nue, et rêvassa pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Elle se souvint lorsqu'après avoir accouché à l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, le directeur avait emmené sa fille loin, très loin, après avoir eu tout juste le temps de lui donner un nom, celui de Fifilotte. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Toute la nuit, elle avait pleuré dans la chambre de l'hôpital, les infirmières avaient essayé de la calmer par divers procédés comme des sortilèges ou des potions, en vain.

Après plusieurs heures, le soleil se pointait à nouveau dans le parc. Les rayons se propagèrent par la petite fenêtre de la chambre situé en haut du lit. Elle n'avait pas dormis de la nuit. La confrontation se rapprochait, demain, elle allait voir pour la première fois depuis onze ans. Comment cela allait-il se dérouler ? Sa fille, qui était au courant aujourd'hui, allait-elle l'insulter ? Elle n'en savait rien. De toute façon, c'était inévitable.

Il était à présent six heures du matin, tout le personnel de Poudlard se mit en direction de leur bureau et de leur chambre. Ils étaient tous fatigués et épuisés, en plus de cela ils avaient tous un peu trop bu à force d'avoir abusé de Bièrraubeurre ainsi que d'Hydromel et en plus de cela, Chourave avait lancé l'idée de fumer des racines de Mandragore qui provoquait un plaisir intense et les faisaient planés. Ils avaient dansé toute la nuit et à présent, il leur fallait une bonne dizaine d'heures de repos pour être prêt pour le lendemain où leurs vacances se terminaient déjà.

Dumbledore, arriva dans son bureau à l'aube accompagné de Gérard. La fête venait de se terminer pour lui et il était resté rangé avec les elfes qui, les pauvres, n'avaient pas pu accéder à la fête. En effet, Madame Bibine en avait une peur bleue. Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau et se mit à réfléchir pendant de longues minutes à sa mission de l'année. Et oui, Dumbledore avait une mission top secrète. Cette année, il aiderait un de ses vieux amis à cacher un objet légendaire, convoité de tous et seul lui était au courant. Enfin presque le seul, puisque la totalité des professeurs de l'école l'avait aidé à cacher cet objet, elle n'était donc pas très top secrète cette mission... Cet objet, c'était le célèbre Godmichet philosophal.

Il alla dans sa chambre où il vit Gérard déjà endormis depuis quelques heures environs. Il se dévêtit lui aussi et se coucha à côté de lui avant de lui déposer sur ses lèvres boutonneuses un doux baiser qui ne le réveilla pas. Puis, avant de s'endormir, il se mit à sourire. Cette année s'annonçait particulièrement épicé et mouvementé. Dumbledore était excité ; il avait hâte, très hâte même de cette nouvelle année à Poudlard

* * *

Agent Dumbledore 007... **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- Tout d'abord, désolé pour ce chapitre assez court.

\- Lorsque je trouve un chapitre trop court, j'essaye de mettre un maximum d'anecdotes, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- J'aimerais bien aller à une fête de ce genre à Poudlard, ça doit être sympa. :p

\- Non mais sérieux, imaginez vos profs (si vous êtes au lycée ou au collège ou même à la fac) faire ça dans la vraie vie.

\- Pauvre McGonagall, elle devient une vraie _Desperate Teacher_...

\- En même temps elle l'a cherchée, mais pourquoi avoir abandonné Fifi ?

\- Ahah, mystèrious et boule de gommes.

\- En tout cas, tout est planifié :P

\- Premier gros anachronisme de l'histoire - les musiques.

\- En fait, j'aime beaucoup la musique donc à partir de maintenant, chaque chapitre aura une petite musique sympathique.

\- Enfin on va essayer bien sûr. ;)

\- En tout cas anachronismes ou pas, rappelons que niveau musique les sorciers sont supérieurs aux moldus ! ;)

\- On va dire qu'ils sont un peu en avance et que les moldus les copient inconsciemment !

\- cf. l'histoire de Celestina Moldubec :)

\- Concernant les musiques, je compte faire une liste à la fin de chaque chapitre pour que vous puissiez les écouter, et oui je pense à vous !

\- Finalement, j'ai quand même réussis à intégrer les Potter mais ils ont connus une fin tragique...

\- C'est la seule fois où on parlera d'eux.

\- Je reprends la même idée du canon avec la pierre philosophale et le Godmichet philosophal.

\- Quelles sont ses vertus magiques ? Vous verrez bien ! :)

\- En tout cas, Dumbledore a si bien tenue sa langue que toute l'école est au courrant, enfin presque toute, que le personnel évidemment.

\- Enfin presque que le personnel, vous verrez bien...

\- McGonagall qui repense à sa fille, normale.

\- Comme dans Clock Tower, il y a toujours cette idée de mère désemparée qui pleure pour ses enfants.

\- McGonagall dort nue, oulala c'est sexy tout ça. Sexy et raffinée.

\- Dumbledore qui fait un bisous à Gérard avant de s'endormir, trop mignon, je les aime.

\- Là je suis d'accord pour faire un Gérard x Dumbledore, j'en ai de plus en plus envie. C'est un couple mythique du monde des sorciers.

\- La Mandragore provoque les mêmes effets que la marijuana et le cannabis. Attention, je ne dis pas qu'il faut que vous fumiez de la Mandragore. Toujours à petite dose.

\- Non mais en vrai, la Mandragore est une plante thérapeutique comme le Cannabis dans certains pays du monde. C'est fou non les similitudes qu'il y a !

\- Peut-être que J.K Rowling est une amatrice de Mandragore, qui sait ? Je ne voudrais pas faire de diffamation.

 **Liste des Musiques de ce chapitre :**

\- _Baby Got Back_ de Sir Mix-A-Lot (non sans blague tu viens de l'écrire dans la fanfiction.)

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu et pourquoi pas laissez une...

 _ **Review ?!**_


	6. 6 - Rendez-vous voie neuf trois-quart

Chapitre 6 de Fifi la folle ! (quoi déjà ouah)

Dans ce chapitre, c'est la rentrée ! Tout le monde risque de s'éclater héhé !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une _**bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 – Rendez-vous voie 9 ¾**

Fifi avait passé la majorité de ses vacances au _Chaudron Éjaculateur_. Elle avait loué une chambre, n'ayant plus de maison à proprement parlé. Chaque matin, elle se levait, elle allait prendre son petit déjeuner chez Florian Fortarôme avec une glace comme de la morve des gobelins, puis elle se baladait dans la rue et regardait les vitrines des magasins. Son regard s'illuminait devant celle de Madame Guipure lorsqu'elle voyait les magnifiques robes qu'elles cousaient.

Les vacances d'été arrivées et de plus en plus de monde venait au _Chemin des Pervers_ pour acheter leur fourniture scolaire. Elle voyait de nombreux jeunes de son age accompagnés de leurs parents et ressentait une pointe de jalousie en les observant. Si ça se trouve, elle aurait pu aller ici avec ses fake parents. Quelle frustration c'était. Fifi se sentait seule, extrêmement seule. Personne ne venait au Chaudron Éjaculateur, à part ceux qui vivaient chez les moldus et qui devaient obligatoirement passer par là pour se rendre au chemin des Pervers. Elle n'avait hâte que d'une chose ; allait à Poudlard.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva enfin. Fifi se réveilla d'excellente, rien ne pouvait gacher cette magnifique journée à présent. Elle avait préparé ses valises et Fifi attendit gentiment l'arrivée d'Hagrid sur la route qui menait au Chaudron Ejaculateur. Elle le vit arrivée en moto ; elle marchait de nouveau.

\- Regarde le pro, avait-il dit à Fifi lorsqu'ils étaient en route pour King's Cross, la gare menant à la voie 9 3/4.

La voiture était tombée en panne seulement à cause d'un mouchoir en tissu coincé dans le pot d'échappement mais Fifi ne voulait pas lui gâcher sa joie.

Fifi avait rendez-vous voie 9 ¾ mais où se trouvait la voie 9 ¾ ? À peine arrivée à la voie neuf, Hagrid avait dû partir.

\- Affaire importante, j'peux pas te le dire c'est secret, chut...

Affaire important de mes fesses oui. À cause de lui, Fifi était deux fois plus perdue. Mais bordel, pourquoi cette voie 9 ¾ n'était pas indiqué explicitement ?! En plus de cela, le hibou de Fifi commençait à devenir excité.

\- La ferme Rex.

Alors qu'elle poussait toujours son chariot qui, en passant, était ultra lourd, elle entendit des voix près d'elle.

\- Samual, t'as pris ton petit dej ce matin ? Sale gosse.

\- T'inquiètes Maman.

Ce qui semblait être la mère répondit avec un rot.

\- Bien, vous vous occupez bien de votre frère à Poudlard bande de fainéantes. Et travaillez bien aussi, Papa veut s'acheter une nouvelle cabriolet pour la faire voler.

La femme qui était légèrement enrobée se fit bousculer par un passant.

\- Espèce de sale moldu, grosse merde ! Je vais te lancer un maléfice dans la gueule !

\- Maman, on est en publique ! intervint une des jeunes sœurs du garçon qui s'appelait Samual.

En fait, cette famille était composée essentiellement de filles sauf d'un seul garçon. Le seul point en commun qu'il avait avec tout le reste c'était qu'il était roux. Cela ne devait pas être très marrant pour lui de se retrouver qu'avec des filles à la maison se dit Fifi avant de se diriger vers eux pour demander où se trouvait cette putain de voie 9 ¾ !

\- Excusez moi, vous savez où se trouve la voie 9 ¾.

\- Ah ? Tu vas à Poudlard ma petite, répondit la mère, je te montre le chemin en échange de 5 gallions.

\- Maman !

\- Roh ça va, je plaisante. Tu vois la barrière là-bas ? Indiqua la mère, tu fonces dedans et hop, t'y es ? Vas-y essaye !

Fifi, qui n'avait rien à perdre, suivit les conseils de la mère de famille et fonça dans la barrière. BIM ! Elle s'était pris le mur en plein chariot et bascula en avant, la tête la première. Elle entendit la mère derrière lâcher un gros rire bien grassouillet.

\- Maman, t'es vraiment conne ! insulta le jeune garçon.

\- Oups, c'était la barrière d'à côté. Désolée ma petite !

\- Ce-ce n'est rien, répondit Fifi en se massant le crâne.

\- Viens, moi je vais te montrer, dit Samual.

Fifi le suivit gentiment, lui aussi était roux. Elle fonça dans la barrière et tout devint flou avant qu'elle se retrouve sur un quai où une pancarte indiquait voie 9 ¾. Il y avait une belle locomotive rouge qui crachait de la vapeur noire par la cheminée. On pouvait lire sur le train _Le Poudlard Express_.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien, désolé ma mère est vraiment une grosse pute parfois.

\- Moi aussi apparemment c'est une grosse pute.

\- Ah bah ça nous fait un point en commun en plus de notre couleur de cheveux.

La mère arriva avec cinq autres filles.

\- Samual, tu me redis sale conne encore une fois et je te prive de Chocogrenouilles pendant le reste de tes jours.

\- M'en fiche.

\- Tu t'en fiches ? Alors tu t'en fiches aussi que je vende toutes tes cartes de sorciers à la brocante ?

\- Tu fais ça et je te change en vieux crapaud.

\- Ça ne sera pas difficile ça Samual, répliqua une des sœurs.

\- Bande de sales gosses ! Dégagez de ma vue ! Cria la mère en lâchant des crachats par terre tandis que tout le monde les regardait.

\- Viens on va trouver une place dans la train.

Fifi le suivit à l'intérieur du train, rangeant au passage sa valise et sa cage puis elle s'installa dans un compartiment face à Samual qui était déjà installé.

\- Ma mère est vraiment une beauf. Au fait je me présente, Samual Weasley. Toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Fifi Brindacier.

\- Enchanté Fifi. Comme tu as pu le constater, je ne suis entouré que de sœurs.

\- J'ai vu ça, oui. Ce n'est pas trop compliqué ? demanda poliment Fifi.

\- Non, absolument pas. Au départ, c'était compliqué. J'ai cinq sœurs en tout. Il y a Marian qui a 19 ans et qui travaille en tant que zoologiste, Estella qui est en septième année, Gina et Janie qui sont jumelles et qui sont en cinquième année, Viola qui est en troisième année et puis ma petite sœur, Olga, qui entre à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

\- Ouah, chaud.

\- Et on est tous roux. C'est un peu la m-.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée. Une jeune fille blonde au regard vide, un jeune garçon aux yeux étirés et aux cheveux noirs ainsi qu'une fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et portant des lunettes se trouvaient au seuil de la porte.

\- Bonjour, commença la fille aux cheveux noirs, on peut s'asseoir ici ?

\- Oh oui, bien sûr ! répondit Samual devançant Fifi qui s'apprêtait à refuser.

Les trois jeunes élèves s'installèrent sur les sièges et un blanc parcourra le compartiment. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns décida d'interrompre le malaise et se lança à faire la discussion.

\- Je me nomme Helena Lancaster, voici Jonah et Barbie.

\- Enchanté, je suis Samual.

\- Et moi Fifi.

\- Hey, t'es vachement mignon toi, dit le garçon qui s'appelait Jonah.

\- Euh merci, répondit Samual les joues toutes rouges.

\- Jonah est gay, fit Helena à la vue de la gêne de Samual, désolé, il touche sur tout ce qui possède un pénis.

\- C'est faux Helena, j'ai le droit de dire à un garçon qu'il est mignon. Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix nous stigmatiser comme ça ?

\- Oui, stigmatiser oui... répondit Helena accompagnée d'un profond soupire.

\- C'est quoi stigmatiser ? demanda la jeune fille blonde au nom de Barbie.

\- C'est faire une généralité, expliqua Jonah, par exemple Helena fait une généralité concernant les homosexuels en pensant qu'ils sont tous en chaleur.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux Jonah ! répliqua Helena, je ne me permettrais pas.

\- Tu as compris Barbie ? demanda Jonah, ignorant au passage Helena.

\- Oui j'ai compris ! Tu es trop gentil Jonah ! Par exemple, Helena est une intellote donc elle porte des lunettes, j'ai stigmatisé ?

Fifi pouffa de rire après la remarque de la jeune fille contrairement à Helena qui resta de marbre. Son rire s'interrompit lorsqu'un garçon aux cheveux blonds et au nez pointu fit apparition dans le compartiment.

\- Salut les nazes, je peux m'asseoir ? demanda le jeune blond.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Assieds-toi là ! fit Jonah en caressant la place à côté de lui pour l'indiquer de s'asseoir.

Celui-ci accepta la place.

\- C'est quoi ton petit nom ? interrogea Jonah, les yeux grands ouverts tel un lion face à sa proie.

\- Lucius, Lucius Malfoy.

\- Enchanté Lucius, moi c'est Jonah Weiss mais appelle moi Jonah, dit Jonah accompagné d'un sourire.

\- Malfoy ?! Pouah, quel nom minable ! insulta Samual.

\- Pardon ? Redis ça pour voir ?!

\- Calmez vous ! dit Helena, debout, essayant de séparer Samual et Lucius qui s'apprêtaient à se battre.

\- La violence ne résout rien, fit Barbie accompagnée d'un regard un peu bébête.

\- Exactement Barbie, bien dit, répondit Jonah toujours souriant.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour faire apparaître une jeune garçon, gros, au visage stupide et incrédule.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ici ?

\- Vas-y, répondit Fifi, c'est le QG des premières années.

En effet, tout le monde dans le compartiment avait onze ans et allait entrer à Poudlard pour la première fois. Après que les esprits se soient adoucis, les jeunes élèves débattaient pour savoir quelle était la meilleure maison à Poudlard.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de maison ? demanda Fifi.

\- C'est par rapport à ton caractère, éclaircis Jonah. Il y a quatre maisons Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les courageux sont à Gryffondor, les loyaux sont à Poufsouffle, les intelligents sont à Serdaigle et les ambitieux sont à Serpentard. Moi j'espère être à Poufsouffle.

\- Personnellement, Serdaigle à l'air d'être très bien, prit part Helena.

\- Toute ma famille est à Gryffondor, fit Samual d'une voix déçue, je vais forcément y aller.

\- Tu peux très bien faire entorse à la règle, intervint le garçon gros qui se prénommait Trévor Londubat, moi aussi presque toute ma famille était à Gryffondor mais pourtant je n'ai rien de très courageux.

\- Toutes vos maisons sont nazes, se mêla Lucius, Serpentard est la meilleure des maisons.

\- La ferme Lucius, répliqua Samual.

\- Pourquoi tu dis tout le temps naze ? Tu essayes de te donner un genre ? interrogea naïvement Barbie.

\- Haha, bien dis Barbie ! lâcha Jonah en s'étouffant de rire.

\- En tout cas, continua Barbie, j'espère aller à Serdaigle, mes parents me disent que je suis très intelligente pour mon age.

Tout le trajet se déroula bien, hormis les tentatives de bastons entre Lucius et Samual, tout allait bien. Fifi s'était fait des amis et elle en était très contente.

Ils vêtirent leur robe de sorcier avant que le Poudlard Express s'arrête à la gare de Pré-au-lard, le village situé à côté de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle descendit, Fifi fut assez heureuse de croiser Hagrid avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait abandonné dans la gare. Ils se dirigèrent vers un quai où se trouvait des barques et les premières années se mirent par groupe de quatre dans chacune des barques. Fifi était avec Samual, Helena et Trevor. Les barques glissèrent le long d'un immense lac noir avant de voir un gigantesque château surplombant le domaine environnant. Tous lâchèrent un _Oh !_ de surprise, dont celui de Barbie qui fut plus long que les autres.

Fifi vit Trevor se penchait en avant puis tomber dans l'eau et d'être remis à bord de la barque par une immense tentacule. Pendant tout le trajet, Trevor grelottait dans en se tenant les côtes tandis que Fifi et Samual riaient. Seule Helena était restée impartiale ne trouvant ça pas particulièrement drôle.

\- Il aurait pu se faire tuer !

Ils arrivèrent dans une crique souterraine et tous descendirent des barques avant de rejoindre un sentier bâtis qui menait à une vaste pelouse qui entourait le somptueux château. Ils arrivèrent vers un escalier dominé par une immense porte en bois de chêne massif.

Hagrid s'avança vers la porte avant de prendre de sa grande main droite les couilles en argent qui servaient à taper sur la porte. Il y donna trois coups et la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

Un petit groupe d'amis se forment... Génial ! **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- Bientôt, le graphique du nombre visibilité par période au Chemin des Pervers.

\- On peut voir que l'été et l'hiver, le nombre de visiteurs est multiplié par 10 donc 10 x 10 = 100 !

\- Non, j'plaisante.

\- Hagrid n'est pas un as de la mécanique mais vous inquiétez pas, au fil de l'histoire ça va être un pro !

\- Rex est l'un des noms que je donnerais à un hibou ou à un de mes enfants.

\- Et si vous n'êtes pas content c'est la même chose, je m'en fiche ! :(

\- La famille Weasley est librement inspiré des _Tuches_ ou bien de la famillle Groseille dans _La vie est un long fleuve tranquille._

 _-_ Pour le moment, malheureusement vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de les voir beaucoup mais vous inquiétez pas... Le prochain tome ! ;)

\- La famille Weasley de Samual est une des 5845 branches des Weasley.

\- 5846, j'ai oublié Bertha et son mari.

\- Vivre qu'avec des filles n'est pas si grave que ça.

\- Si vous pensez que vivre qu'avec une famille de filles = futur gay, arrêtez de lire ma fanfiction.

\- Ca me permet de venir sur la stigmatisation des gays, qui aurait cru que Jonah était gay dès le départ ? Personne donc arrêtez de stigmatiser les gens.

\- Non mais ça m'énerve. Ce passage prouve la débilité des gens -'.

\- Barbie est l'une des plus intelligentes du groupe.

\- J'adore son personnage, j'espère qu'elle ira à Serdaigle

\- Vous inquiétez pas, il va être vachement exploité par la suite.

\- Le monde de Fifi commence à se mettre en place.

\- Trévor Londubat est l'un des cousins de Neville.

\- J'adore créer des groupes d'amis enfants dans les fanfictions.

\- J'ai pleins d'idées de couples d'ailleurs :D

\- Les couilles sur la porte sont inspirées de _Scary Movie 2_ , et oui, pas forcément de grandes inspirations cinématographiques.

Voilà, c'est tout pour les anecdotes ! Comme il n'y a aucune musique, et bien, je ne fais pas de liste. ;)

Pourquoi pas laissez des petites _**reviews ?!**_ :d


	7. 7 - Le Choixpeau qui pue

Septième chapitre de Fifi la folle !

Maintenant, c'est l'heure de la répartition, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

 _ **bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 – Le Choixpeau qui pue**

L'immense porte s'ouvrit. Une femme à l'allure sévère habillée d'une robe vert émeraude se tenait au seuil de la porte observant les élèves de ses yeux derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

\- Merci Hagrid.

Elle indiqua aux premières années de la suivre dans le hall avant de rejoindre un vieux placard à balai où tout les premières années se serrèrent entre eux. Fifi avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette femme. Elle ne se doutait cependant pas qu'il s'agissait de sa mère Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva, quant à elle, l'avait remarquée Fifi avait ses deux couettes rousses et ses dents prédominantes. Elle soupira longuement, essayant d'évacuer le stress avant de prendre à nouveau la parole.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard. Dans quelques instants, vous allez être répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Cette maison sera comme une seconde famille, vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison en agissant convablement, ou bien au cas contraire vous en ferez perdre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison possède sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous tachera à ne pas dégrader l'image de sa maison. Bien, préparez vous, je vais préparer le Choixpeau.

Le professeur sortit de la pièce tandis que tout les élèves étaient visiblement excités.

\- Helena, interpella Jonah, j'espère quand même qu'on va être ensemble. Comment je vais faire pour avoir de bonnes notes sinon ?

\- T'es vraiment con Jonah.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda Fifi, curieuse.

\- Nos parents sont amis d'enfance, explique Jonah tout content qu'on lui pose la question, je connais toutes ses failles et toutes ses faiblesses.

\- Vous avez donc été élevés par des sorciers ?

\- Ouais, fin' sauf Barbie qui est orpheline, précisa Jonah. En fait Barbie est ma sœur par adoption. Toi tu viens d'où ?

\- Je viens de moldus... Je ne connais pas mes parents, mentit Fifi.

\- Comme moi, fit remarquée Barbie.

Fifi ressentit une profonde peine pour Barbie. Barbie, même si elle était orpheline, gardait le sourire contrairement à Fifi. Lucius lâcha un profond dégoût en entendant que Fifi avait été élevée par des moldus.

\- T'as un problème Malfoy ? intervint Samual.

\- Je pense juste que Poudlard est réservé aux sorciers de pur souche, répliqua Malfoy.

\- Mon pauvre, fit Jonah, tu risques de te retrouver tout seul avec Samual et moi. Ah moins que ma présence de te dérange pas tant que ça...

Fifi vit Malfoy rougir tandis qu'Helena riait très fort. Barbie, quant à elle, demandait à Jonah de répêter ce qu'il avait dit, ne comprenant pas la blague.

Tout le monde avait hâte d'être répartis dans l'une des maisons de Poudlard, tout le monde sauf Trevor qui semblait anxieux.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas mec, tout va bien se passer, avait tenté Jonah pour le rassurer, en vain.

\- Imagine je tombe devant tout le monde !

McGonagall revint enfin pour emmener les élèves dans la Grande salle. Tous furent impressionnés par l'immensité de la pièce où des chandelles flottaient, où le plafond s'étendait en hauteur à perte de vue et où la pièce semblait chaleureuse et agréable avec un feu de cheminée qui crépitait sur le côté de la pièce.

\- Remarquable, n'est-ce pas Helena ? demanda Jonah.

\- Très remarquable, mon chère ami.

Ils se mirent en ligne devant la table des professeurs ainsi que devant un tabouret où était installé un vieux chapeau qui puait sur une estrade. Tous mirent leurs mains devant leur nez.

\- Quelle horreur ce truc, s'exclama une fille. Ça pue la mort !

\- Un peu de retenue jeune fille ! réprimanda McGonagall, ce chapeau n'a pas été lavé depuis des siècles pour garder son aura magique !

Celui se mit à bouger, faisant apparaître une fente comme guise de bouche. Il se mit à chanter une chanson.

 _Je sais très bien que j'sens pas la rose  
Mais en même temps que voulez-vous  
J'ai pas non plus la tuberculose  
C'est mieux qu'sentir le pousse caillou._

 _Je suis plus utile que certains comme vous  
Vous faites pâles figures à côté d'moi  
Mais en même temps je vous en veux pas  
Car Poudlard accepte tout_

 _Y compris les homosexuels_  
 _Les bi, les trans et les lesbiennes_  
 _Á moins que vous êtes hétérosexuels_  
 _Là par contre vous n'avez pas d'vaine_

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
 _Vous serez pas forcément sympa_  
 _J'aimerais bien vous mettre dehors_  
 _Mais dommage que j'n'puisse pas_

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_  
 _Dommage que vous soyez des merdes_  
 _Vous n'aurez nul par où allez_  
 _Á part finir dans une ferme._

 _Si vous êtes pêteux et autoritaires  
Serdaigle est fait pour vous  
Là-bas, ce sont des solitaires  
Qui pensent qu'à leur gueule de canaillou_

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Vous êtes sûrement un sale trouillard  
Car ceux sont des sales crevards  
Qui pensent qu'à eux ces petits vicelards_

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, garde tes seins  
Ne te touche pas ça n'sers à rien  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

À la fin de la chanson, tout les élèves déjà assis sur les tables applaudirent sauf les premières années qui avaient trouvé le Choixpeau grossier et vulgaire. McGonagall sortit de sa poche un parchemin jaunis et se mit à appeler les noms des élèves.

\- Allison, Kim !

Une jeune fille asiatique s'écarta de la foule d'élèves toute tremblante. Elle s'assit alors sur le tabouret et eut un air de dégoût lorsque le Choixpeau se posa sur sa tête.

\- Serdaigle !

Des tonnes d'acclamations et d'applaudissements se firent entendre à la première table à droite.

\- Brindacier, Fifilotte...

Tous furent surpris de la façon dont McGonagall avait dit le nom de Fifi. Fifi enjamba l'estrade et prit place sur le tabouret tandis que McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur la tête Fifi. Elle sentit alors une forte odeur de toilettes autour d'elle.

\- J'espère que t'as pas de poux, se dit-elle.

\- La ferme Zora la rousse.

\- Attends, je deviens folle ?!

\- Non, enfin oui. Je vois beaucoup de... folie en toi.

\- C'est pas très gentil ça.

\- Ta gueule laisse moi réfléchir.

\- Dépêche toi, tout le monde nous regarde.

\- Oui cinq minutes putain, on est pas au pièces.

\- Et mais sur la vie tu me parles mieux.

\- TA-GUEULE ! Fifi la fille fidèèèèle...

\- T'es sérieux à chanter ?

\- Ça m'aide à réfléchir. Attends, je viens de regarder, tu t'appelles Fifilolotte Victuaille Cataplasme Tampon Brindacier ?

\- Oui, fin, Brindacier est le nom de mon père adoptif.

\- Je vois... Mais tu t'appelles vraiment Tampon ?!

\- J't'emmerde.

\- Avec un nom pareil... Tu mérites mieux d'aller à SERPENTARD !

La table des Serpentards se mirent à applaudir. Fifi s'écarta du chapeau et cru voir le professeur McGonagall sourire ne sachant pas pourquoi. Mais qui était cette femme ?

Elle s'installa autour de la table et tout le monde la salua tandis que la répartition continuait avec Burt, Charles, Cherry, Crane, England et Girl, Barbie Girl.

Fifi vit alors Barbie se dirigeait d'un pas dansant vers le tabouret et d'y prendre place en souriant. Le Choixpeau se mit à parler à voix haute.

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle est sorcière elle ?!

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la pièce. Que venait-il de dire ? Barbie Girl n'était pas une sorcière ?

\- Bien sûr que si je suis une sorcière. Maman m'a dit que j'avais les yeux d'une fée !

\- Ah j'ai compris, le niveau de ta connerie ne peut pas être moldue. Il faut forcément être une sorcière pour être aussi conne. Bref, je te mets Serpentard !

Barbie, toujours aussi souriante, s'installa à côté de Fifi.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Fifi tandis que les élèves étaient appelés et passaient le test du Choixpeau

\- Très bien pourquoi ? Même si j'aurais aimé aller à Serdaigle...

Barbie n'avait pas l'air de se soucier de ce que avait dit le Choixpeau sur son intelligence. Après Antwan Kramer, ce fut au tour de Helena Lancaster. Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, elle était allée à :

\- Serdaigle !

Malfoy, qui était juste après, avait seulement effleuré le Choixpeau qu'il l'avait désigné à Serpentard.

\- Comment on se retrouve les nazes ?

Ce fut au tour de Samual de passer et sans surprise, il fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Fifi était déçue de n'avoir que Barbie et Lucius à ses côtés. Même Jonah fut envoyé à Poufsouffle comme il l'avait désiré.

McGonagall alla rangea le Choixpeau et Dumbledore se leva de son siège.

\- Salut les p'tits jeunes, bienvenue à Pouddy. Avant de commencer à manger, je souhaite dire quelques mots Pute, salope et grosse merde. Bon appétit !

Fifi fut mal à l'aise par les paroles du vieil homme mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour tout le monde. Lorsqu'il frappa les mains l'une contre l'autre, de délicieux plats apparurent sur la table. Fifi n'avait pas vraiment faim, elle aurait tellement aimé avoir Jonah, Helena, Samual et Trevor dans sa maison. Oui, même Trevor le looseur. Minerva McGonagall revint à la table et Fifi se dit que c'était l'occasion de demander qui était cette femme.

\- C'est Minerva McGonagall, la directrice des Gryffondor. Nous c'est Rogue, celui aux cheveux gras qui fixe Dumbledore.

Fifi n'en cru pas ses oreilles. C'était donc elle sa mère. À la fin du repas, elle pensait toujours à McGonagall mais ses pensées furent interrompues par l'entrée fracassante des fantômes dans la Grande Salle qui dansaient déjà.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Des fantômes ?

\- Oui, ils aiment trop faire la teuf, répondit un élève de Serpentard. Parfois on arrive pas à se coucher à cause de leur vacarme donc on fait la fête avec eux. L'une des fantômes se mit à danser très sensuellement avec un autre fantôme tandis qu'une musique française se fit entendre : Libertine de Mylène Farmer.

\- On a tous un fantôme attitré, éclaircis l'élève à Fifi. Nous c'est le Baron Sanglant. Celui qui danse avec la femme très sexy, c'est le Moine Gras, le fantôme des Poufsouffles. Celle qui danse avec lui, c'est la Reine Grise, celui des Serdaigles. Le fantôme qui se dénude là bas, c'est Sir Nicolas mais on l'appelle Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, il est le fantôme des Gryffondors.

Alors que Fifi fixait les fantômes faire leur show, elle dirigea son regard vers Dumbledore qui s'était levé avec sa baguette en main et fit apparaître des mots comme un karaoké.

\- Aller, tout le monde chante ! S'exclama-t-il tout excité.

 _Je je suis Libertine !_  
 _Je suis une catin !_  
 _Je je suis si fragile !_  
 _Qu'on me tienne la main_ !

\- Yeah, c'est bien les jeunes ! Continuez !

Fifi s'efforça de chanter tandis que Dumbledore balancé ses fesses de haut en bas sur la table des professeurs accompagné de certains qui l'imitaient. Après la musique, Dumbledore revint à sa chaise pour énoncer quelques règles.

\- Salut les p'tits jeunes bienvenue à Poudlard. Je tiens à rappeler quelques petits points. Il est interdit de pénétrer, notre concierge, Monsieur Rusard, ici présent.

Fifi aperçu un homme à l'apparence misérable près des portes en chêne de la Grande Salle. Quelle horreur.

\- Il est également interdit de pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite car comme son nom l'indique c'est interdit ! Bien, ah oui j'oubliais ! Il est interdit dans le couloir de l'aile droite du troisième étage ! Voilà, bonne soirée les jeunes et bonne nuit !

Tout les élèves se levèrent tandis que Fifi espérait voir Jonah ou Helena mais ils semblaient trop occupés à discuter avec des élèves de leur maison. Fifi se dirigea vers sa salle commune qui se trouvait aux cachots où sa préfète du nom de Gemma Ferley expliqua quelques règles.

\- Ici, il est interdit de fumer de la Mandragore ?! Je me suis bien faite comprendre ?! Si j'en choppe un, je le défonce, j'vous jure. Notre fantôme, c'est la victime qui pleure là bas. Bref, j'vous autorise à vous coucher à neuf heures, dix heures si vous êtes sages. Okay les morveux ?

\- Okay, répondirent les premières années.

Fifi se dit tout de suite qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier Gemma. La pièce était belle, celle ci se trouvant à la hauteur du lac noir, l'eau éclairait la pièce par le biais des fenêtres teintées de couleur verte. Des lampadaires ronds étaient accrochés au plafond qui illuminaient également la pièce d'une couleur émeraude Au fond, la cheminée était allumée. L'endroit était chaleureux et Fifi se sentit enfin bien.

Accompagnée de Barbie ainsi que de deux autres premières années se nommant Elvira et Ivy, Fifi alla dans son dortoir pour se déshabiller et se coucher. Elle s'allongea dans son lit à baldaquin aux rideaux couleur olive tandis qu'elle souhaita bonne nuit à ses camarades. Elle ne put s'endormir correctement, repensant alors à McGonagall. Demain allait être la première confrontation entre elle et sa mère. Comment cela se passerait-il ? Elle l'ignorait mais elle savait que c'était inéluctable.

* * *

Héhé, tout le monde est à Poudlard maintenant. Il est temps de s'amuser un petit peu... **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- Je sais pas pourquoi le Choixpeau pue, demandez à Godric.

\- Pauvre Barbie, je l'aime trop mon p'tit bébé. Je la protégerais coûte que coûte.

\- C'est une Mary-Sue

\- POSEZ CES BABOUCHES, C'EST UNE BLAGUE!

\- Helena et Jonah c'est le duo de choc.

\- Mais le duo est séparé... :(

\- Trop drôle le moment entre Fifi & le Choixpeau, j'ai ris.

\- Barbie à Serpentard, déception pour l'ensemble de la communauté magique.

\- Dumbledore dit deux fois "Salut les p'tits jeunes" à cause de son alzheimer.

\- Gemma Ferley est sur Pottermore, j'en ai fais un personnage assez... violent.

 **Liste des musiques :**

\- Générique de Fifi Brindacier

\- Libertine de Mylène Farmer

Maintenant, _**Reviews ?!**_ :D


	8. 8 - Le Maître du sexe

Chapitre 8 de Fifi la folle !

Et l'apparition, enfin la re apparition, d'un personnage que vous adorez tous ; SEVERUS ROGUE !

*applause*

Sur ce, _**bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 – Le Maître du sexe**

Le problème de Poudlard était la facilité déconcertante à se perdre dans le château. Plusieurs fois, Fifi accompagnée de Lucius et Barbie se perdaient pour aller d'un cours à un autre. Une fois, ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage. Pris en flagrant délit, Rusard leur avait menacé d'enfoncer son balai dans leur fessier si ils les reprenaient à traîner dans ce couloir ce à quoi ils avaient répondu qu'ils s'étaient perdus, en vain.

Le pire dans le château, était les fantômes. Ils étaient bêtes mais tellement bêtes que Fifi se demandait comment ils faisaient. Lorsqu'on leur demandait où se trouvait, par exemple, la Grande Salle, ils indiquaient qu'elle se trouvait dans la tour des Gryffondor. Peut-être faisait-il ça consciemment ? Le fantôme des Serpentards, le baron Sanglant, se faisait appelé la victime car à la moindre insulte, il pleurait. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, se faisait un coeur joie de l'embêter. Peeves... Non mais Peeves... Aucun autre être n'était plus horrible que lui. Dès le premier jour, Fifi se l'était mis dans le collimateur après avoir insulté sa tenue, pensant que c'était un fantôme comme un autre. Depuis ce jour, c'était une guerre sans pitié entre les deux.

Le directeur de maison des Serpentards, Severus Rogue, était un homme sale aux cheveux longs et gras qui sentait à le tabac froid à des kilomètres. Le lendemain de la journée de répartition, il avait donné l'emploi du temps aux premières années qui étaient identiques à tous.

Ils avaient commencé la semaine par Sortilèges avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick, directeur de maison des Serdaigles, qui répétait sans cesse :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis p'tit que j'suis mal membré.

Tout les élèves furent gênés, la suite fut d'autant plus gênante. Ils avaient étudié le sortilège _Amplificatum_ et Flitwick leur avait indiqué :

 _-_ Un bon _Amplificatum_ là où j'pense et vous vous retrouvez au 7ème ciel !

Le second cours de la semaine était celui de Botanique en commun avec les Serdaigles. Cela avait permis à Fifi de retrouver Helena qui avait rencontré une nouvelle amie Kim. Le gros problème de Kim c'est qu'elle était tout le temps sérieuse. Jamais Fifi ne la voyait rire ou même sourire. Toujours accompagnées de tresses, Kim avait épinglé sur sa tête une fleur de cerisier japonais que tout le monde trouvait particulièrement joli sauf Fifi qui ne l'aimait pas.

Le professeur Chourave, directrice des Poufsouffles, était tactile, trop tactile. Plusieurs fois, lorsque Fifi taillait par exemple une plante quelconque comme le _Voltiflor, l_ e profeseur Chourave s'approchait pour lui tenir sensuellement les mains et la guider.

Le troisième cours de la semaine était censé être celui de Métamorphose. Malheureusement, McGonagall était en arrêt maladie selon les dires des préfets. Fifi n'y croyait pas un mot mais tant pis, cela lui faisait plus de temps libre où elle retrouvait ses amis dans le parc sous un arbre à partager leur journée. Fifi fut fasciner par l'habileté de Jonah à se faire des amis et à s'intégrer. Contrairement à lui, elle s'était fait peu d'amis et restait toujours en compagnie de ses deux acolytes ; Barbie et Lucius à sa grande surprise. Lucius l'avait critiquée sur le fait qu'elle avait vécu dans une famille de moldus mais apparemment, lorsqu'on est seul et sans amis, même ceux que l'on n'apprécie pas devienne nos plus proches amis.

Le quatrième cours était celui de Défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Maximus Bravissimo. Bizarrement, Fifi avait la nette impression de l'avoir déjà vu. De toute manière, ce professeur était nul et incompétent. Il ne se faisait respecter par aucun élève.

Une fois par semaine, à la nuit tombée, Fifi observait les étoiles en cours d'Astronomie. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement cette matière n'y voyant aucune utilité. C'est vrai quoi, elle savait déjà ce qu'était la lune, ça lui suffisait.

Les cours de vol étaient enseignés par Madame Bibine pour leur apprendre les bases du balai. Madame Bibine était une femme autoritaire et ferme. Fifi n'écoutait pas la moitié des leçons, les cours étant en commun avec les Poufsouffles, elle discutait sans arrêt avec Jonah qui s'était trouvé une fidèle amie Latonya Rowland qui avait été séparée de sa sœur à la répartition. Comme sa sœur, elle se mettait sans arrêt à pleurer lorsqu'on lui rappelait sa sœur comme si elles n'avaient jamais été séparées.

Le cours d'Histoire de la magie était enseignée par le professeur de Binns. C'était un exploit pour réussir à ne pas s'endormir, entendant les multiples récits de la bataille des Gobelins. Apparemment, Binns avait fait un arrêt cardiaque en plein acte sexuel, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué puisque même mort, il avait réussis à faire jouir de nombreuses amantes.

Le dernier cours de la semaine était celui de Potions avec leur directeur de Maison Severus Rogue. Le cours était en commun avec les Gryffondors et Fifi s'assit entre Barbie et Samual, content de retrouver sa camarade. Lorsque tout les élèves furent assis, Severus Rogue entra dans la salle faisant valsée la porte des cachots. Il faisait froid dans la pièce, la température descendant aux alentours des cinq degrés, Fifi vit presque de la fumée sortir de sa bouche. Rogue se mit debout sur une estrade qui surplombait la pièce, balayant la salle d'un regard mauvais.

\- Bienvenue à votre premier cours de Potions. Ici vous n'apprendrez pas à utiliser votre baguette magique ou des sortilèges. Non, vous allez étudier l'art subtile de la préparation des potions. Quiconque fera du chahut lors de mes cours, se verra punis... Extrêmement punis. Je pourrais vous apprendre à emprisonner les sens d'un homme pour en faire un de vos précieux esclaves. Je pourrais également vous apprendre à brûler les graisses de certains et de certaines pour avoir une allure divine. Je pourrais aussi vous apprendre cependant à concocter un philtre d'amour si puissant que vous saurez tous capable de tomber sous mon charme pendant des années voir des siècles, même après votre mort...

Fifi ne put s'empêcher de rire avec Samual. Son charme ? Quel charme ? Rogue était hideux, ses dents étaient de travers et son nez était tellement crochu qu'il pouvait toucher son pied avec. Malheureusement, Rogue l'avait remarqué et posa ses yeux sombres sur la jeune fille aux couettes rousses.

\- Un problème Miss Brindacier ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, aucun professeur.

\- Je vois que vous et votre ami Weasley, vous vous marrez bien. Peut-être que le fait d'être la fille de l'ennemi de Voldemort permet d'avoir la privilège de ne pas être attentive en cours ?

Bim ! Ça faisait mal. Tout les élèves murmurèrent entre eux. Ainsi, Fifi était la fille de l'ennemi de Voldemort, voilà pourquoi McGonagall avait réagis ainsi. Fifi fronça les sourcils et répliqua :

\- Peut-être qu'en étant un professeur plus attentif, vous verrez que je suis votre cours. La preuve, j'ai noté que vous aviez du charme sur mon parchemin. Enfin, je l'ai rayé par la suite car je ne voyais pas du tout d'apprendre quelque chose qui n'est, visiblement, pas véridique.

Bam ! Ça aussi ça faisait mal. Le professeur Rogue émit un grognement avant de répondre accompagné d'un petit rictus qui annonçait rien de bon :

\- Vous savez quoi ? Vous méritez une retenue jeune fille. Ce soir, dans mon bureau à 10 heures. Vous verrez l'immensité de mon charme.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Fifi était furax ! Elle alla dans sa salle commune suivit de Barbie et Lucius. Lorsque Fifi arriva dans la salle commune, elle lâcha un long cri avant de s'asseoir sur un des canapés en velours vert.

\- Je ne l'aime pas trop ce Severus Rogue, il a besoin d'un relooking, s'exprima Barbie.

\- Mon oncle, Lucius Malfoy, le connaît, indiqua Lucius,

\- Attends, ton oncle à le même prénom et nom de famille que toi ?! C'est trop cheunf ! s'écria Barbie.

\- Cheunf ? demanda Lucius.

\- Fashion, stylé quoi, expliqua Barbie.

Fifi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle appréciait beaucoup Barbie car, même dans les pires moments, elle savait que Barbie pouvait la faire sourire. Et apparemment, Barbie n'avait pas entendu le fait que Fifi avait comme parents l'ennemi de Voldemort. Tant mieux.

Le soir, après le dîner aux alentours de dix heures, Fifi marcha en direction du bureau de Rogue dans les cachots. Au seuil de la porte, elle fut surprise d'entendre de la musique venant du bureau. C'était _Pass that Dutch_ de Missy Elliot.

Elle entra dans le bureau et fut surprise du spectacle.

\- _Wooooh ! Han Daddy ! Ooooh !_

Un balai entre les jambes, Severus Rogue était en petite culotte rose entrain de se frotter contre celui-ci.

\- _Come on pass that dutch baby !_ Hmmm.

\- Euh, professeur ?

\- Chut, admirez mon sex-appeal.

Il claqua des doigts et une autre musique surgit des profondeurs des cachots. Si il continuait ainsi, tout les élèves seraient avertis de son show. La lumière s'assombrit où un projecteur n'éclairait plus que Rogue, enfin ce qu'il en restait.

\- _Strike a pose_.

Rogue commença alors une séance de voguing.

\- _Look around, everywhere you turn is heartache !_ Yeah !

Rogue commença à s'approcher de Fifi puis, celle-ci s'apprêtant à parler, il posa son index droit sur ses lèvres pour l'indiquer de ne rien dire. Il se retourna et se baissa afin de poser son postérieur contre le corps innocent de Fifi.

\- _Vogue !_

Fifi dû resta là à regarder Rogue enchaîner les musiques et les danses. De la _Macarena_ jusqu'au _Tchiriri,_ elle avait l'impression qu'elle était prisonnière de cette danse macabre pour l'éternité.

Une heure plus tard, il était enfin l'heure de partir.

\- _Yakalelo, yakalelo_ _!_ Hey ! Mais où allez-vous ?

\- C'est finit non ? Fin, j'ai quand même cours demain.

Elle mentait, le lendemain c'était le week-end.

\- _Ouuh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse !_

Fifi lâcha un long soupire avant de faire volte-face pour quitter le bureau du professeur. Elle arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentards où Barbie et Lucius l'attendaient.

\- Alors ? Lui avaient-ils demandé en même temps.

\- Bizarre, avait-elle répondue avant d'aller se coucher dans le dortoir suivit de Barbie.

Elle repensa alors à ce qu'elle avait vu. C'est vrai que finalement, Rogue était _sexy_.

* * *

Rogue, always un sex symbol dès à présent. **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- J'imagine bien une guerre entre Fifi & Peeves. Deux esprits puissants prêts à se battre jusqu'à la mort MOUAHAHAHA!

\- En tout cas, cette première semaine à Poudlard était sympa.

\- Pour l'instant, mon professeur préféré et Flitwick.

\- Madame Bibine sera décrit plus en détail après. Vous verrez qu'être en plus autoritaire et ferme, c'est aussi une femme sadomaso... :)

\- Rogue est vraiment sexy, je ne comprends pas quel est le problème de Fifi. Quelle looseuse.

\- Danse Macabre est un poème de Baudelaire. Et oui, je connais Baudelaire, ça vous étonne ?

\- Cheunf est directement pris de Mean Girls. héhé, oui je regarde des films de pouf.

\- Désolé de stigmatiser encore.

\- Ce chapitre est finalement assez court.

\- Par contre, c'est vraiment un chapitre avec pleins pleins de musiques. Un chapitre musicale en soit.

\- J'imagine vraiment Rogue faire ça, mais vraiment.

\- Tout les week-end se rend aux Trois Balais pour montrer ses talents de danseur. Il se fait appeler Sabrina dans le milieu.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour vous aurez l'occasion de rencontrer Sabrina dans cette fanfiction, j'verrais.

 **Liste des musiques :**

\- _Pass That Dutch_ de Missy Eliott

\- _Vogue_ de Madonna

\- _Yakalélo_ de Nomads

- _Macarena_ de Los del Rio

\- _Tchiriri Kuduro_ de Costuleta

\- _Ouh la menteuse_ , elle est amoureuse de Dorothée

Voilà, prochain chapitre... Halloween ! Bouuuuh !

Pourquoi pas laissez des...

 _ **REVIEWS?!**_


	9. 9 - Pendant ce temps à Disneyland

Neuvième chapitre de Fifi la folle à l'école des obsédés !

Après "Pendant ce temps à Poudlard" voici "Pendant ce temps à Disneyland" héhé.

Et oui, il fallait bien qu'il y est un "Pendant ce temps à Disneyland" après Poudlard !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une _**bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 – Pendant ce temps à Disneyland**

 _Celebrate good times, come on ! Let's celebrate !_  
 _Celebrate good times, come on ! Let's celebrate !_

 _There's a party goin' on right here_  
 _A celebration to last throughout the years_  
 _So bring your good times, and your laughter too_  
 _We gonna celebrate your party with you_

 _Come on now !_

 _Celebration !_  
 _Let's all celebrate and have a good time !_  
 _Celebration !_  
 _We gonna celebrate and have a good time !_

 _It's time to come together !_  
 _It's up to you, what's your pleasure ?!_

 _Everyone around the world !_  
 _Come on !_

 _Yahoo ! It's a celebration_  
 _Yahoo!_

 _Celebrate good times, come on!_  
 _It's a celebration !_  
 _Celebrate good times, come on!_  
 _Let's celebrate !_

 _We're gonna have a good time tonight !_  
 _Let's celebrate, it's all right !_  
 _We're gonna have a good time tonight !_  
 _Let's celebrate, it's all right !_

 _Baby..._

 _We're gonna have a good time tonight ! Ce-le-bra-tion !_  
 _Let's celebrate, it's all right !_  
 _We're gonna have a good time tonight ! Ce-le-bra-tion !_  
 _Let's celebrate, it's all right !_

 _Yahoo !_  
 _Yahoo !_

 _Celebrate good times, come on! Let's celebrate !_  
 _Celebrate good times, come on !_  
 _It's a celebration !_  
 _Celebrate good times, come on ! Let's celebrate !_

 _Come on and celebrate, good times, tonight ! Celebrate good times, come on !_  
 _'Cause everything's gonna be all right !_  
 _Let's celebrate ! Celebrate good times, come on !_  
 _Let's celebrate !_

 _-_ Aujourd'hui nous célébrons la réouverture de _Disneyland_ ! cria le directeur du parc d'attractions dans son micro devant une foule d'enfants venus avec leur parents. Venez avec vos amis voir Mickey, Donald et Dingo pour faire la teuf ! Tout le monde s'amuse comme des petits fous ici !

Mickey était entrain de danser avec Minnie, pleins d'enfants vinrent danser à leur tour. Ils firent une ronde et une harmonie se créa autour de cette danse. Tout le monde était heureux d'être ici, les visages étaient souriants. Un orchestre symphonique vinrent avec des saxophones, des batteries ainsi que des guitares, la musique était belle et le soleil rayonnait sur l'immense parc pour enfants situé en Californie à Anaheim plus précisément.

Une jeune fille était habillée en Cendrillon, son rêve étant d'être déguisée en clocharde. Elle tenait la main de sa maman, toute contente d'être ici.

Un garçon, lui, était habillé en Peter Pan. Munis d'un petit poignard, il menaçait les passants en rigolant. Ah... Instruire la violence aux enfants dès leur plus jeune age, voilà ce qu'était l'Amérique les amis !

Tout était parfait, le directeur du parc était ravis de se faire de la monnaie aussi facilement en manipulant de jeunes cerveaux encore en évolution et en formation, faisant croire que ce parc était un lieu idyllique alors qu'il avait causé la mort de plusieurs centaines d'employés pour construire le château de _la_ _Belle au Bois Dormant_. Cependant, une question lui trottait dans la tête ; qu'allait-il faire de tout cet oseille ?

Les manèges étaient pleins à craquer, il fallait atteindre près de trois heures juste pour faire un tour dans un décor visiblement synthétique mais les parents s'en fichaient complètement, tant qu'ils avaient de quoi boire, peu de choses auraient pu déranger cette agréable journée.

Pourtant, un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années étrangement vêtu vint à perturber la fête. Il portait en effet une longue cape mauve. Sa tête était encapuchonnée où on pouvait juste voir de très fines mèches rousses dépasser de sa capuche. Il avait sortis de sa poche un bâton de bois. De vifs rafales de vents et de lumières vertes perturbèrent la tranquillité des visiteurs. Un mort, deux morts, trois morts, six morts, cent morts. Un désastre. Tout le monde criait. Tout n'était plus que chaos et désordre. L'homme venait de tuer la moitié des visiteurs.

Après avoir tué presque tout le monde, l'homme se dirigea vers le château de la Belle au bois Dormant. Le château était rose, les toits des petites tours se confondaient avec le ciel bleu. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'une telle tragédie vint perturber la tranquillité des touristes du parc. Il arriva dans un magnifique hall éclairé par un beau chandelier en cristal. Il trouva ça amusant de lancer un sortilège pour le faire tomber, celui-ci se fracassant en mille morceaux par terre. Les fenêtres étaient faites de vitraux multicolores. Il monta les escaliers en colimaçon menant à la plus haute tour du château, où par les fenêtres on pouvait voir les alentours du parc. De magnifiques paysages bordaient les attractions allant du marécage artificiel jusqu'au paysage citadin.

Arrivé en haut de la tour, il lut sur l'écriteau de la porte _Chambre de la Belle au Bois Dormant_ affiché sur une petite pancarte. Il pointa sa baguette magique vers la porte.

\- Bombarda.

La porte explosa et un nuage de fumée troubla la vue du sorcier. À l'intérieur, il fut surpris de voir un vieil homme nu, se cachant en dessous des draps en velours couleur pourpre dans le lit à baldaquin fait de bois d'hêtre, ainsi qu'une immense créature allongée à côté de lui qui était en réalité Gérard; le troll.

\- Où est le godmichet Dumbledore ? demanda la voix sinistre du sorcier encapuchonné.

\- Tu ne sauras jamais Baltorni. Jamais ! NEVER ! Tu entends ça ?! Never !

Le sorcier pointa sa baguette sur Dumbledore tandis que lui la dégaina de ses longs cheveux blancs, il s'était levé du lit, complètement nu mais il s'en fichait, il fallait qu'il tue ce mage noir une bonne fois pour toute. S'ensuivit un combat épique entre les deux. Dumbledore lançant des boules de feu sur l'homme tandis que l'autre animait les objets pour attaquer Dumbledore. De plusieurs gestes fluides, Dumbledore arrivait à dégager les objets par la fenêtre, ceux-ci s'écrasant contre le goudron du parc avec tumulte.

Le combat fut rude dans la chambre de Aurore. Les deux mages détruisaient à peu près tout dans la chambre jusqu'à détruire la tour du château. Ils tombèrent dans le vide mais tout les deux se rattrapèrent à l'aide d'un sortilège de Coussinage au niveau du sol. Au sol, Dumbledore créa une tornade qui enveloppa le sorcier adverse. Celui-ci, prit pas surprise, ne se démonta pas et transforma alors la tornade en une gigantesque vague d'eau qui à présent se dirigeait vers Dumbledore. Dumbledore leva alors sa baguette vers l'écume de la vague et fit un mouvement vers le haut de sa baguette. L'eau monta vers le ciel avant de retomber sur son adversaire, enfin presque... Celui-ci s'était protégé en animant un des boucliers d'une statue de bronze située à côté de l'attraction d' _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ , le protégeant ainsi d'une éventuelle noyade. Dumbledore, d'un coup de baguette, créa un profond précipice entre l'homme et lui. Le précipice s'agrandissait au fur à mesure vers le sorcier encapuchonné mais d'un geste ample de sa baguette, le précipice s'ouvrit sur le côté, faisant tomber dans les profondeurs de la Terre plusieurs cadavres de moldus.

\- Où est-il?! Dit le moi ! Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il lança un _Endoloris_ , dévié par Dumbledore avec succès sur l'un des visiteurs du parc.

\- Jamais.

Pris d'une colère effroyable, le sorcier ennemi de Dumbledore détruisit un magasin de costume. L'une des fenêtres se brisa et l'adversaire lévita les bouts de verre dispersés sur le sol pour les diriger vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci anima alors l'un des mannequin du magasin, l'agrandissant au passage grâce à un _Amplificatum_ , et le mannequin le protégea de l'attaque du mage noir. Les morceaux de verre rentrèrent dans le corps sans défense du mannequin en plastique.

Ayant compris qu'il ne saurait jamais où se situait l'arme qu'il cherchait, le sorcier nommé Baltorni transplana hors du parc tandis que Dumbledore souffla un peu après ce dur duel.

Sous les décombres du château de la Belle au Bois Dormant, Gérard le troll réussit à s'y échapper. Heureusement que la veille, Dumbledore avait réussis à récupérer le godmichet en question pour le mettre en sûreté à Poudlard à l'aide de plusieurs professeurs. Malgré tout, il avait décidé de prendre du bon temps avec Gérard à Disneyland, louant la chambre la plus chère située dans la plus haute tour du château.

Malheureusement, ce bon temps avait été interrompu. Disneyland était devenu plus que ruine et allait devenir connu pour être l'un des parcs les plus hantés de tout le globe terrestre après ces terribles événements.

* * *

Adieu Disneyland... **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- QUE FAIT DISNEYLAND DANS CETTE FANFICTION?

\- En vrai, c'est venu comme ça, jamais je m'étais dis "tiens et si je mettais Disney dans cette fanfiction". Finalement, j'trouve que j'ai plutôt bien intégré Disney dans l'univers de Harry Potter.

\- La question est la suivante : Pourquoi Dumbledore passe-t-il des vacances aussi loin alors que en France il y a Eurodisney ? Et bien, il est allé faire un p'tit coucou à Ilvermorny.

\- Si vous ne connaissez pas Ilver... Vous n'êtes pas aussi fan de JK Rowling et d'Harry Potter que vous le pensez...

\- C'est une école de magie américaine.

\- Disney avait-il un lien avec cette école ? Non.

\- De base, Mickey devait avoir de super powers, à l'attaque !

\- Cette idée a été abandonnée pour cause, Mickey a déchiré le contrat _LandToThink & MickeyProd_.

\- C'est pas grave...

\- Il y a eu plus de 1000 victimes. Victimes moldues hein ? Faut pas déconner non plus.

\- Baltorni ne s'attaque presque jamais aux sorciers, seulement à ceux dont ôter leur vie est le plus intéressant financièrement et magiquement parlant. Et oui, il a le sens du business.

\- Baltorni... Hm, retenez bien, ce nom sera important pour la suite de cette fanfiction. Et ui !

\- Le combat entre Baltorni et Dumby est inspiré de celui-ci dans le 5.

\- Je le trouve bien écrit, pas vous ?

\- Non sérieux, il est épique, mouvementé, drôle...

\- Premier dudu et premier euh... non rien en fait.

\- Ils ont autant de puissance l'un que l'autre. En fait, Voldemort a un très grand ennemi...

\- Mais est-ce que Voldemort est mort (lol ça rime) ? Et bien vous verrez. J'ai prévu toute une histoire.

\- Non en fait pas du tout mais faut que je prouve que je suis assidu dans mes fanfic.

\- Disney n'est PAS un parc hanté, stop vos rumeurs.

\- C'est juste pour la fanfiction -'!

\- Il y a beaucoup de cynisme dans ma description des Etats-Unis. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas particulièrement admiratif de ce pays. Désolé les fans des States.

\- Même si j'admets qu'ils font de la très bonne musique, on ne peut pas le nier.

\- Tiens j'ai envie de regarder les Animaux Fantastiques...

\- Bah tiens, c'est ce que je vais faire.

\- Oui je sais vous vous en foutez.

\- La question que vous vous posez tous : Que devient le propriétaire du parc ? Et bien il a été ratatiné par une statue de la reine rouge d'Alice.

\- Tiens j'dois regarder Alice aussi.

\- J'ai mis Celebration en début de chapitre car je l'écoutais pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre...

\- Même en écrivant ces anecdotes en passant...

\- Cette musique me met tellement de bonne humeur, non mais sérieux ! :)

\- Difficile de faire de longs chapitres dans les "Pendant ce temps".

 **Liste des musiques :**

\- _Celebration_ \- Kool  & The Gang

Voilà, c'est tout pour les anecdotes et tout le tralala!

Pourquoi pas laissez une petite _**review** _? :P


	10. 10 - Halloween

Dixième chapitre déjà de Fifi la folle à l'école des Obsédés !

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire... Halloween est au rendez-vous !

Sur ce... _**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Halloween**

Fifi se réveilla de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. En effet, c'était le jour d'Halloween. Et qui dit Halloween, dit déguisements, dit trucs qui font peur et Fifi n'aimait pas avoir peur, pas du tout même. Elle enfila sa robe de sorcier et se dirigea dans le salon de la salle commune où elle retrouva Barbie et Lucius. Tous les deux étaient contents de fêter Halloween. Barbie avait même mis des boucles d'oreilles en forme de citrouilles.

\- C'est trop bien Halloween car on reçoit des cadeaux, avait-elle dit sur le chemin de la Grande Salle afin qu'ils prennent leur petit déjeuner.

\- Non, ça c'est Noël, répliqua Lucius.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, des citrouilles flottaient partout et le ciel artificiel était gris et nuageux.

\- Espérons qu'ils pleuvent pas, dit Fifi qui sentit que rien n'allait se passer comme prévu.

Ils s'assirent à leur table respective et commencèrent à manger gloutonnement. Ce fut l'heure du courrier. Lucius recevait toujours pleins de bonbons délicieux enveloppés dans de jolis paquets que sa mère lui faisait. Barbie, elle, recevait des tas de vêtements achetés par ses parents adoptifs car ils savaient qu'elle était fanatique de mode. Fifi, elle, ne recevait jamais rien car elle était orpheline et n'avait pas d'amis, puis elle était rousse. Mais cette fois-ci, contre toute attente, Fifi reçu une lettre d'Hagrid qui l'invitait à prendre le thé après les cours.

\- Merci Rex, dit-elle.

Voyant que son hibou ne s'envolait pas après l'avoir remercier une vingtaine de fois, elle prit le poulet rôti servis au petit déjeuner et lui donna entièrement. Rex, sans se faire prier, dévora le poulet puis s'envola, contant de pouvoir enfin manger. Il fallait savoir qu'à la volière, c'était limite de la maltraitance animale. Rusard ne leur donnait jamais à manger. Les hiboux et les chouettes se couchaient toujours le ventre vide tandis que Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, l'animal, mangeait comme quatre. C'était de l'injustice pure et dure.

Fifi et ses amis se dirigèrent vers le cours de Sortilèges suivit de ses amis.

\- Je pourrais venir avec toi ? Demanda Lucius en chemin, j'ai lu ta lettre et je veux venir !

\- Non, tu n'avais pas qu'à la lire sale fouineuse. Ça t'apprendra.

\- Grosse naze.

\- Ta gueule.

Le cours de Sortilèges se porta aujourd'hui sur le sortilège _Wingardium Leviosa_. Fifi se mit avec Barbie tandis que Lucius pleurait comme une fillette dans son coin. Fifi s'en fichait royalement.

\- Tu n'es pas très gentille avec Lucius. En plus, il m'a demandé gentiment si il pouvait lire ta lettre.

\- Tu lui as répondu ?

\- Je lui ai dis oui car sinon il allait me traiter de naze et j'aime pas quand Lucius dit naze car ça veut dire qu'il est énervé.

Le professeur Flitwick arriva dans la salle de classe chargé comme jamais d'objets assez étranges. Plusieurs vibromasseurs, plusieurs canards en plastiques et plusieurs boules de geisha étaient dispersés dans une grosse caisse en bois. On ne voyait plus que son crâne dégarnis dépassé de la caisse.

\- Aujourd'hui les enfants, commença-t-il lorsqu'il se mit debout sur une pile de livres, nous étudier le sortilège de Lévitation ayant pour formule _Wingardium Leviosa._ La lévitation est une magie élémentaire pour les sorciers, il est donc nécessaire de la connaître dès votre plus jeune âge, hihi ! Répétez la formule s'il vous plait, _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

Personne ne répéta.

\- Bien, très bien même ! Dit-il d'une voix toute enjouée, maintenant nous allons apprendre le geste. C'est un geste très simple où il faut arquer son poignet, comme ceci.

Il fit le geste sous les yeux fatigués et ennuyés des élèves.

\- Allez-y, à vous maintenant !

Personne ne fit le geste.

\- Bien, très bien même ! Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir l'exercer sur des objets !

Le professeur Flitwick donna un coup de sa baguette dans le vide et les objets dans la caisse se mirent devant chaque élève présent. Fifi était tombé sur un canard en plastique qui portait des lunettes et avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Barbie, elle, devait s'exercer sur un vibromasseur qu'elle prit pour une brosse à dents. En effet, elle l'enfonça dans sa bouche et fit des mouvements de va et viens comme si elle voulait se laver les molaires, le professeur Flitwick était tout de suite intervenu, ne trouvant pas cela hygiénique du tout sans lui préciser de quel objet il s'agissait ! Lucius lui, avait des boules de geisha de coloris verte. Toute la classe s'exerça sous le regard attentif du professeur Flitwick, malheureusement personne ne semblait y arriver.

Après plusieurs minutes d'entraînement, une seule personne réussit l'exercice, et ce fut Barbie.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! Avait-elle dit d'une voix toute mignonne en faisant correctement le geste comme l'avait montré le Professeur.

Le vibromasseur s'était levé et s'était même mis en marche dans les airs. Flitwick fut tellement content qu'il l'offrit à Barbie.

\- Super, une brosse à dents gratuite !

À la pause déjeuner, Barbie félicita l'objet pendant tout le repas. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, Jonah, Helena et Kim étaient avec eux.

\- Alors Barbie, on a un vibromasseur ? demanda Jonah lorsqu'il vit l'objet rose fluo dans les mains de Barbie.

\- Un quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Un vibromasseur. Ça s'enfonce là et là ! Expliqua Jonah en montrant au passage les endroits spécifiés pour ce genre d'objet.

\- Attends... Ce n'est pas une brosse à d... Nooooon !

Et Barbie se mit à courir vers les Grands Escaliers, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

Jonah se décida de la suivre tandis que Fifi et Lucius allaient au cours de Botanique accompagnés de Helena et Kim. Pendant tout le cours, Kim critiqua Barbie ce qui déplu à Fifi. Pensant que Kim s'était calmée après avoir été réprimandée par le professeur Chourave, Fifi dû porter toute son attention sur un rosier enchanté, capable de soigner les coupures légères. Barbie ne se montra pas durant le reste du cours et toute la bande le remarqua.

\- C'est complètement irresponsable et immature de sécher le cours, fit Kim tandis qu'elle retirait ses gants en peau de dragons.

\- Tu sais quoi Kim, tu pourrais pas te la fermer un peu ? Ça nous ferait des vacances pour tout le monde, avait répliqué Fifi.

Lorsque Fifi sortit de la serre, elle fut obligée d'aller au rendez-vous chez Hagrid accompagné de Lucius et de Helena.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu as dit à Kim, fit remarquer Helena.

\- M'en fiche.

La cabane de Hagrid était assez spacieuse. Une ambiance chaleureuse se dégageait de la pièce où un petit feu crépitait dans une cheminée en pierre.

\- Oh, Fifi ! Tu es venue avec des amis ? Entrez, entrez, j'ai fais des gâteaux.

Hormis le fait que les gâteaux étaient en formes de phallus, ils étaient beaucoup trop cuits.

\- Alors, ce soir c'est Halloween hein ? Prête à faire la teuf ?

\- Ils font une fête ? demanda Helena d'une voix toute douce.

\- Oui, c'est quelque chose, vraiment. Il faut le voir pour le croire.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit poliment Helena.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous entrain de boire un thé, Fifi vit sur le bureau un magazine _Closer Witch_.

\- Vous lisez ça Hagrid ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh, euh oui... C'est très intéressant ! Par exemple, la dernière fois j'ai appris que Beyoncium avait accouchée de ses jumeaux ! Et puis, l'histoire entre Robertim Kardashimus et Black Chynum, une folle histoire, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Sur la couverture, Fifi fut intriguée par les images qui bougeaient. Une seule en particulier attira son attention il y avait deux sorciers se battant en duel de baguette magique dans un champ de ruines.

\- Je peux ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! Je t'en prie, répondit Hagrid.

Fifi ouvrit le magazine à la page concernée. Il y avait cette fois ci des images d'un château, d'un immense château que Fifi avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu. Le drapeau perchée sur la plus haute tour du château flottait grâce au vent. Fifi lut l'article à voix haute.

\- _Ce week-end fut une tragédie pour le monde des moldus. En effet, Samedi, lors de l'ouverture du parc moldu Disneyland, le célèbre mage noir appelé l'ennemi de Voldemort s'est introduit dans le parc d'attraction comme le dise si bien les moldus, et a décimé la totalité des visiteurs. Il était, selon certaines sources, à la recherche d'un objet d'une grande valeur. La quête de l'ennemi de Voldemort s'est terminé par la rencontre de Dumbledore, célèbre acteur connu pour son rôle dans La baguette de sureau XXL et d'autres films, partis en week-end avec son petit ami nommé Gérard (voir article Gérard et Dumbledore, l'amour passion au rendez-vous). Que cherchait l'ennemi de Voldemort ? Personne ne le sait. En tout cas, Dumbledore est toujours en pleine forme, prêt à reprendre du service._ Qu'est-ce que... L'ennemi de Voldemort... Il cherche quelque chose.

\- Euh, oula il se fait tard ! Vous devriez aller à la fête ! Hop hop hop !

Helena, Fifi et Lucius furent presque dégagés de la cabane d'Hagrid. Lucius insista pour y rester trouvant les biscuits très appétissants mais en vain.

Sur le chemin du retour au château, le soleil s'était presque couché et au loin, on pouvait entendre le vacarme de la fête située dans la Grande Salle.

\- C'est quoi Disneyland ? Avait demandé Lucius qui mangeait les gâteaux de Hagrid qu'il avait réussis à dérober.

\- C'est un parc pour enfants, répondit Fifi, pour Moldus. C'est un peu comme... Euh, je ne sais pas trop.

\- Un peu comme la folie de Beedle situé au Yorkshire, termina Helena.

\- Ah, je vois ! s'exclama Lucius la bouche pleine, sans magie donc. Ça doit être vraiment naze.

\- C'est toi qui est naze, fit Helena lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes de l'école.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où la fête était à son comble. Tout le monde dansait sur une musique entraînante.

 _You wanna ?_

 _You wanna dead body._

 _You wanna new Boo-Ghatti ?_

 _You wanna Monster-ati ?_

 _You better work witch_

 _You wanna Goat-Borghini ?_

 _Grave dirt martinis ?_

 _Look hot for Houdini ?_

 _You better work witch_

 _You wanna die nasty ?_

 _Die in a haunted mansion ?_

 _Party in Transylvania_

 _You better work witch_

 _You better work witch_

 _You better work witch_

 _You better work witch_

 _Now get to work witch_

Arrivés à leur table, Fifi et Lucius remarquèrent que Barbie n'était toujours pas là.

\- Elvira, tu sais où est passée Barbie ?

\- Nahhhh, j'sais paaaaaas, répondit-elle à moitié ivre à cause de l'hydromel, mais apparemment elle est entrain de chiaaaaaler aux toilettes des filles !

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent Lucius et Fifi.

Alors que tout les élèves dansaient sur les tables ainsi que les professeurs, Maximus Bravissimo entra dans la pièce, n'ayant plus de souffle à force d'avoir couru.

\- Un garçon ! Dans les toilettes des filles ! Je voulais vous prévenir...

Il s'évanouit en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. La musique s'arrêta et tout les élèves se mirent à crier et à hurler de peur. La foule d'élèves étaient en panique. Un garçon dans les toilettes des filles ? Quelle horreur !

\- Silence ! Cria Dumbledore. S'il vous plaît, pas d'affolement. Tout les préfets emmènent les élèves dans leur salle commune respective, les professeurs venaient avec moi.

Tandis que Gemma criait à tous les élèves de Serpentard de la rejoindre, Fifi pensa à Barbie qui était aux toilettes.

\- Barbie ! Elle est dans les toilettes ! Vite !

Alors que Fifi et Lucius étaient à la porte d'entrée, ils furent rejoins par Helena et Samual, également inquiets pour leur amie.

Ils rejoignirent les toilettes des filles en courant, n'ayant plus de souffle comme le professeur Bravissimo. Ils entrèrent dans les toilettes et tout ce qu'ils découvrirent était... Barbie entrain de pleurer dans les bras de Jonah.

\- Quoi ? Avait-il demandé en fixant le groupe d'amis.

\- C'est toi le garçon ? Demanda Helena.

\- Quel garçon ?

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Dumbledore, Rogue et Bravissimo.

\- Que faites vous là ? demanda Dumbledore calmement.

\- On est venu voir si notre amie allait bien, répondit Helena.

\- C'est vous le garçon ? interrogea Rogue d'une voix grave et sinistre.

\- Bah oui.

Le professeur Chourave lança un long soupire, agacée qu'on l'ait interrompue en pleine démonstration de _twerk_.

\- Allez dans vos dortoirs jeunes gens, ordonna Dumbledore, j'ai cru que c'était ce Marco Bal... Enfin je veux dire, l'ennemi de Voldemort.

Marco, le père de Fifi, il s'appelait Marco. Ils sortirent en file indienne hors des toilettes.

\- Pourquoi avoir eu aussi peur pour un garçon dans les toilettes ? Se demanda Jonah.

\- C'est évident non ? Ah oui, tu n'étais pas là c'est vrai. Écoute, l'ennemi de Voldemort veut une arme que possède Dumbledore. Ils ont sûrement cru que c'était lui le _garçon_.

\- C'est idiot, complètement idiot.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit gravement Fifi. L'ennemi de Voldemort est, il faut que je vous le dise, mon père.

\- Ton quoi ?! Demandèrent Helena et Jonah en cœur. Lucius et Samual étaient déjà au courant et Barbie, elle, était trop occupée à se contempler dans l'un des miroirs des toilettes.

\- Mon père. Il veut le pouvoir, je le sais. Il est dangereux, très dangereux. Je les comprends. J'espère cependant qu'ils ne le tueront pas. Je veux m'en charger pour m'avoir lâchement abandonné comme ma vaurienne de mère de McGonagall.

Tous eurent une mine surprise, sauf Barbie, Lucius et Samual évidemment, par les révélations de Fifi. Fifi se coucha en colère, elle savait comment il s'appelait, du moins elle savait son prénom. Bientôt, elle allait le retrouver, elle le sentait. Elle pourrait enfin mettre un terme à cette année qui l'embrasait de mille feux elle pourrait enfin le tuer de ses propres mains.

* * *

Fifi commence à être vraiment en colère... Bouuuh ! **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- Barbie n'est pas débile, arrêtez s'il vous plait !

\- Fifi reçoit des colis, c'est un mensonge !

\- La preuve, elle a reçu un assez... étrange ;)

\- Poudlard sert, en plus du poulet rôtis au petit déjeuner, des frites et des pâtes carbonara.

\- Rusard fait de la maltraitance animale, c'est honteux !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Brigitte Bardot va bientôt arriver !

\- Flitwick est une grosse victime.

\- Clin d'oeil à Harry, arriverez-vous à le démasquer ?

\- Beyoncium et toute la clique de Clover Witch vont faire leur retour !

\- Lucius adore les gâteaux Hagrid, ce sera important pour la suite de l'intrigue.

\- Je n'aime pas Kim et j'espère qu'elle va mourir grr ! -' !

\- Alors l'excuse du "garçon dans les toilettes", elle m'est sortit comme ça au pif, vraiment.

\- C'est la pire de toute la saga lol, vraiment.

\- Fifi devient de plus en plus folle grr, ça commence.

\- Fifi la Folle existe vraiment dans la saga HP. Cela aura un lien avec cette saga !

 **Liste des musiques :**

\- _Work Witch_ de Scrobage TV

Voilà, c'est tout pour les anecdotes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si c'est le cas pourquoi pas laissez des...

 _ **Reviews !**_


	11. 11 - Le Quiddbitch

Hey, on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre !

Au programme, l'arrivée d'un sport favoris des sorciers, j'ai nommé le Quiddbitch !

Quel est ce jeu ?

Qui sera le ou la meilleur(e) joueur/euse de Quiddbitch ?

À découvrir dans ce chapitre !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 – Le Quiddbitch.**

\- C'est elle...

\- Non, t'es sûre ? Je savais pas qu'il avait une fille. J'y crois pas !

\- Mais si je te dis.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Fifi devait subir les commentaires incessants de ses camarades derrière son dos qui lisaient _Closer Witch_. Récemment, le magazine avait révélé que l'ennemi de Voldemort avait eu une fille et qu'actuellement cette jeune fille se trouvait à Poudlard sous le nom de Fifi Brindacier. Tout les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient emparés de la nouvelle, tous sans exception.

\- Laisse tomber, elles sont trop connes, fit Helena après que Fifi soit sortie de la bibliothèque suite aux paroles des jeunes filles.

Elle ne répondit rien. Alors qu'elles était en chemin pour le parc, Fifi essaya d'en savoir plus sur le dénommé _Ennemi de Vodemort_ auprès d'Helena.

\- C'est quoi le nom de mon père ? Demanda Fifi lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au pied des marches de marbre du grand escalier.

\- Personne ne le sait, répondit Helena, enfin personne ne veut le dire. Il a fait des choses horribles, terribles mêmes ! Mais stupéfiantes...

\- Lesquelles ?

Helena s'arrêta, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle laissa tomber ses grimoires qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque sur le sol.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle, tu ne sais pas ce qu'à fait l'ennemi de Voldemort ?!

\- Non, répondit simplement Fifi.

\- Viens, faut que je te montre !

Helena prit Fifi par le bras et l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide. Elles se posèrent côte à côté derrière un bureau et elle sortit de son sac en peau de dragon un gros livre nommé _Les exploits de l'ennemi de Voldemort_.

\- J'ai emprunté ce livre à la réserve sous l'autorisation du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour me détendre, lui expliqua Helena, il relate toute la vie de l'ennemi de Voldemort de A à Z

Fifi baissa sa tête vers le livre afin de mieux voir les lignes qui parcouraient celui-ci.

\- _Né en 1920, l'ennemi de Voldemort vint d'une famille de née-moldue. Âgé de 11 ans, il entra au collège Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. À peine arrivé, il manifesta déjà de grands problèmes psychologiques. En 6ème année par exemple, il prit l'option Alchimie où il tourmenta le célèbre professeur Nicolas Flamel_. L'option Alchimie ? Il y a une option Alchimie à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, il y a peu d'élèves qui la prennent. Les professeurs enseignant cette matière ne prennent que les meilleurs élèves.

\- D'accord, fit Fifi avant de continuer sa lecture.

 _En 7ème année, il fut renvoyé juste avant de passer ses ASPICS pour avoir introduit dans l'école une horrible créature un Moremplis. Après quoi, il décida de s'initier à la magie noire où il terrasse le monde des Moldus. Par exemple, le 26 avril 1942, il provoqua une catastrophe minière en Chine qui fit 1 142 victimes ou bien encore il tua le célèbre_ _Mekki Ben Azzouz, connu dans le monde moldu pour être un homme politique, en réalité sorcier qui déposa de nombreuses lois pour la protection des nés-moldus ainsi que Marilyn Monroe, actrice moldue qui était en réalité une sorcière ayant fait ses études à Ilvermony, célèbre école de sorcellerie américaine. Son plus grand rival est le célèbre Voldemort, connu également pour ses actes aussi terribles que son ennemi. Actuellement, il serait à la recherche d'une arme plus puissante qui le rendra immortel._

 _-_ Voilà ce qu'à fait ton père, conclu Helena, en plus de cela, chaque chapitre détaille chacun des actes qu'il a commis.

Fifi ne sut quoi répondre. Voilà, elle avait la réalité en face d'elle son père était un meurtrier, un assassin, un criminel. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Depuis toujours, elle avait pensé vivre dans un monde normal, que ses parents étaient en réalité ses parents et qu'elle était tout simplement une jeune fille normale qui martyrisait par elle-ne-savait-quels-exploits son chien Kiki. Tout n'était que mensonges. McGonagall, sa salope de mère qui l'avait abandonnée, un jour elle lui ferait payer. Son désir de vengeance était tellement encrée en elle que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Les pensées de Fifi furent interrompues par l'arrivée du professeur Bravissimo, leur demandant ce qu'elles faisaient ici. Il crut tout d'abord qu'elles étaient ici pour se retrouver seule à seule... En amoureuses... Mais après les explications de Helena qui lui montra le grimoire, il comprit et les laissa. Helena et Fifi décidèrent de sortir de la pièce, ne voulant pas qu'on croit à nouveau qu'elles étaient en couple. Fifi avait cours de vol tandis que Helena, elle, avait cours de Sortilèges. Elles se séparèrent dans le hall, Fifi rejoignant ses camarades dans le parc.

De gros nuages parcouraient le ciel, recouvrant Poudlard d'un voile noir. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir. En même temps, ils étaient en plein mois de Novembre et l'automne s'était montré il y a bien longtemps. Arrivé sur le terrain de vol, Fifi se mit à côté de Jonah et de Latonya.

\- C'est un cours sur le _Quiddbitch_ aujourd'hui, lui expliqua-t-il.

 _-_ Le Quiddbitch ? C'est quoi ça ?

\- C'est un sport très apprécié dans le monde des sorciers. Écoute Madame Bibine.

Madame Bibine était une professeur assez spéciale. Elle était constamment habillée en cuir cuissards, corset et pantalon extra moulant compris. Pour régner l'ordre, elle tenait une cravache qu'elle utilisait, rarement, pour donner des fessées aux élèves indisciplinés. Fifi la soupçonnait d'être sadomasochiste, évidemment. En tout cas, sa cravache faisait taire tout les élèves, sauf Fifi, Jonah et Latonya qui, dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, en profitaient pour parler commérages. Une fois, malheureusement, ils s'étaient faits surprendre entrain de débattre sur la taille du sexe de Lucius. Madame Bibine ne s'était pas gênée pour avertir toute la classe. Contre toute attente, Lucius l'avait bien pris. Il en était même fier. Il devait sûrement avoir un sexe d'enfer.

Aujourd'hui, Madame Bibine était particulièrement sévère.

\- Je ne tolérerais pas que le m'on interrompe aujourd'hui, avait-elle dit en faisant claquer sa cravache contre sa main droite. Si jamais vous vous avisez de me déranger, je vous jure que vos fesses vont s'en souvenir.

Personne ne parla et tout le monde l'écouta.

\- Comme vous le savez peut-être, le Quiddbitch est un sport de sorciers se pratiquant sur un balai. Page ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

\- Je-je... Désolé Professeur, je voulais juste montrer à Alexis mes nouvelles cartes de sorciers.

\- M'en fous !Venez ! Tout de suite ! Vous allez voir ce que ça fait de m'interrompre en plein cours.

Gale Page, un garçon très timide de Poufsouffle, s'avança face à Madame Bibine. Il comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle désirait et baissa son pantalon laissant apparaître de grosses fesses bien dodues. Il se mit à quatre pattes et il ne fallut pas attendre pour que Madame Bibine donne des coups de cravache à son arrière train.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

\- C'est bien mon garçon, vas-y, crie!

Après une dizaine de coups successifs, Madame Bibine songea qu'il était préférable d'arrêter là sous peine de jouir elle-même. Fifi l'avait remarquée car Madame Bibine se mordait les lèvres comme si elle s'empêchait de lâcher un orgasme.

Page s'écarta de Madame Bibine et celle-ci reprit son discours.

\- Bien, je disais... Le Quiddbitch s'effectue sur des balais. Les joueurs sont nus pour faciliter la souplesse de leur mouvement sur leur balais. Deux équipes s'affrontent sur un grand terrain oval. Il y a cinq postes ; les poursuiveurs, qui doivent poursuivre les joueurs adverses pour les embrasser, les batteurs, qui doivent botter les fesses des autres joueurs pour les faire tomber, les attrapeurs, qui doivent pouvoir toucher l'une des parties génitales du vif d'or adverse, le gardien, qui doit protéger le vif d'or et, évidemment, le vif d'or, recouvert d'or et qui ne doit pas se faire toucher le sexe ! Chaque fois qu'un poursuiveur embrasse un autre joueur, il fait gagner 10 points, lorsque l'un des attrapeurs touche le vif d'or, il fait gagner 100 points à son équipe et le match se termine. Il y a huit joueurs par équipe trois poursuiveurs, deux batteurs, un attrapeur, un gardien et un vif d'or. Compris ?

\- Compris ! répondirent la classe en chœur.

\- Bien, tout le monde à poil. Vous allez vous entraîner. Hop hop hop !

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, non sans lamentation. La première à se déshabiller fut Barbie qui était naturiste. Fifi eut du mal mais lorsqu'elle enleva sa culotte, elle fut comme lâcher d'un point lourd. Elle avait réussis à se dénuder devant des dizaines d'élèves, elle n'avait plus peur de rien.

Madame Bibine répartit les rôles. Fifi fut nommée attrapeuse de l'équipe Serpentard contre Jonah, attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Tous durent jouer, les effectifs de chaque maison des première année étant de 8. Barbie était le vif d'or sous les plaintes de Jonah. En effet, Jonah pensait qu'il allait avoir plus de mal si le vif d'or était une fille, ayant l'habitude d'attraper des pénis. Madame Bibine usa d'un sortilège de Métamorphose et Barbie fut recouverte d'or de la tête au pied. Elle était belle, très belle.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Madame Bibine lorsque tout le monde fut dans les airs, accrochés à leur balais. Un, deux, trois, partez !

Elle siffla et tout le monde se mit à jouer. Elle commentait le faux match depuis la terre tandis que dans les airs, c'était la guerre. Plusieurs élèves tombèrent de leur balais à cause des coups trop forts des batteurs. Lucius réussit à frapper violemment une jeune fille de Poufsouffle avec sa batte au point de l'enfoncer dans son anus. Fifi, quant à elle, avait froid, très froid. Toute nue, elle sentait de petites gouttelettes tomber contre sa peau à l'air libre. Un vent violent perturbait le jeu au point que certains crièrent à l'abandon. Fifi était courageuse, elle n'était pas une lâche.

Le vif d'or de l'équipe adverse était Alexis Sykes, un garçon enrobé qui avait du mal à tenir sur son balais. Plusieurs fois, il crut que le balais menaçait de se casser. Fifi, l'ayant aperçu, fonça sur lui. Le gardien de l'équipe, ou plutôt la gardienne, qui était Latonya, essaya de l'arrêter mais Fifi la poussa sur le côté d'une force phénoménale, au point de lui faire une grosse marque sur le sein. Elle fonça vers Alexis qui était terrifié de voir Fifi avançait aussi rapidement. Elle prépara sa main et lui broya les couilles en serrant avec férocité. Il tomba même de son balai. Madame Bibine siffla et le match fut terminé. L'équipe Serpentard avait mené 140 points contre 60 points pour les Poufsouffles.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit sur le sol, Fifi fut rejointe par Barbie qui avait été vif d'or. Alors qu'avec Lucius ils débattaient sur leur tactique de jeu, rejoignant la Grande Salle pour dîner, ils furent interrompus par Severus Rogue.

\- Miss Girl ?

Barbie se retourna, ses cheveux au vent, vers le professeur.

\- Oui Monsieur Rigue ?

\- Rogue, c'est Rogue mon nom. Je vous ai observé au poste de vif d'or et nous sommes à la recherche d'un vif d'or aussi rapide et aussi beau que vous. Vous voudriez bien ?

\- Quoi ?! Firent Fifi et Lucius, choqués, tandis que Barbie arborait toujours une mine souriante.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle un sourire au lèvres.

\- Très bien, les matchs commencent après les vacances de Noël, j'espère que vous serez là.

\- Pas de soucis, au revoir professeur Rague !

Tandis que le professeur disparut dans les ténèbres, Lucius et Fifi étaient toujours aussi choqués.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Barbie.

\- Tu te rends pas compte ?! Tu as été prise dans l'équipe de Quiddbitch à seulement 11 ans ! C'est une première, cria Lucius tellement qu'il était agacé de voir aucune réaction censée de la part de Barbie.

\- Oui, et alors ? C'est quoi le soucis ?

\- Laisse tomber...

Et elle laissa tomber. Le Quiddbitch était un sport très sympa, se dit Fifi. Certes, il était bizarre mais elle avait beaucoup apprécié. Étrangement, c'était lorsqu'elle avait frappé les autres que cela lui avait procuré du plaisir. Peut-être que Fifi était également sadomasochiste comme Madame Bibine, ou peut-être que c'était le début de sa folie...

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre très... Bizarre !

 **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- Closer Witch est LE magazine des sorciers, que ça vous plaise ou non.

\- L'option alchimie existe vraiment à Poudlard!

\- Barbie est vraiment mon personnage favoris ! Héoé!

\- Le Quiddibitch est un sport a vraiment essayé en vrai, j'vous jure ça pète sa mère.

C'est tout pour les anecdotes, on se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, sur ce, à la prochaine ! :)


	12. 12 - Le Miroir du Fantasme

_**HEY!**_

Trois mois que vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles de Fifi, et bien elle est de retour, tout comme moi !

Un chapitre assez long mais assez marrant et pas très utile en fait. Enfin si. Vous verrez. xD

Bref, _**bonne lecture !**_ ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 - Le Miroir du Fantasme**

Enfin les vacances de Noël ét ait arrivé à Poudlard. Malheureusement tout les professeurs s'étaient assurés de fournir le maximum de travail au première année car, selon eux, ils ne foutaient rien et leur emplois du temps était tellement vide que l'on pouvait facilement dire qu'ils étaient en vacances tout au long de l'année. C'est pourquoi, le Professeur Flitwick par exemple, avait donné comme devoir de faire une recherche d'au moins une cinquantaine de lignes de parchemin sur le sortilège de Lévitation.

Le professeur Chourave quant à elle avait donné comme consigne de s'occuper de son propre rosier pendant toutes les vacances. Si celui-ci décédait pendant les vacances, elle tâcherait de punir l'élève elle-même de la même manière qu'ils avaient « punis » leur rosier.

Le professeur Rogue, lui avait ordonné aux élèves de faire une recherche avec comme sujet Les 180 façons de préparer la potion d'Amnésie, il fallait également expliquer la nécéssité d'utiliser tel ou tel ingrédient au lieu d'un autre.

Enfin, le professeur Binns avait ordonné de faire une recherche sur Métamorphosis, alias l'une des premières école de magie au monde apparue en Grèce Antique.

Ces vacances s'annonçaient donc mal, très mal. En plus de cela, Barbie, Jonah, Helena et Lucius étaient tous les trois parties dans leur famille respective.

\- On s'envoit des MMS ! Cria Barbie lorsqu'elle partit en direction de la gare de Pré-au-lard.

Rien n'aurait pu être pire. Ah si, une chose, une chose qui avait été la goute d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase Fifi devait à présent trainer avec... Kim Allison, la grosse intello de service. Ses parents devaient en avoir ras le cul d'elle et n'avait pas voulu la voir pendant les périodes de Noël. Quelle tristesse.

Il y avait aussi Ivy Powers, la meuf trop dark qui passait son temps à murmurer des choses impossible à elle-même. Les amis de Fifi lui manquaient terriblement.

Un soir, la veille de Noël, alors qu'elle était entrain de faire son fichu devoir de Potions dans la Grande Salle, elle fut interrompue par Kim qui tenait un étrange paquet sous le bras.

\- Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Demanda Kim, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Euuuuh... Non.

Fifi baissa la tête vers son parchemin. BLANG ! Kim posa brutalement son paquet sur le parchemin de Fifi.

\- EH ! Mais t'es complètement conne ou tu l'fais exprès.

\- Joue avec moi.

Fifi inspecta son devoir de Potions, tout était fichu. L'encre, qui n'avait pas été encore sèche ruisselait le long de la feuille. Néanmoins, Fifi n'était pas énervée, au contraire. Après tout, c'était Noël et puis elle aurait tout le temps de rattraper son devoir, ou pas d'ailleurs, mais elle s'en fichait.

\- Tu veux jouer à quoi ? Demanda Fifi dépitée.

\- Aux échecs ! répondit joyeusement Kim, triomphante.

\- Les échecs ? C'est pas un truc de mauviette ça ?

\- Ta gueule.

Kim ouvrit férocement le paquet posé contre le pauvre devoir de Fifi. À l'intérieur, un antique jeu d'échecs en marbre s'y trouvait. Lorsqu'elle déplia le jeu, des figurines détruites se reconstituèrent et une voix grave raisonna dans la Grande Salle :

\- La partie peut commencer.

Fifi fut étonnée. Depuis quand les jeux d'échecs parlaient ?

\- C'est la version sorcier ! expliqua Kim.

« Version sorciers de mon cul » pensa fortement Fifi qui en avait déjà ras le bol alors que la partie n'avait pas débuter.

\- Tu veux jouer les rouges ou les blancs ?

\- C'est quoi la différence ?

\- Aucune, l'autre représente les menstruations et l'autre, ben... Tu sais quoi...

\- Je prends les menstruations.

Enfin le jeu pouvait commencer.

\- Tu commences ? Proposa Kim.

\- Vas-y, répondit Fifi. Euh, faut qu'j'dise quelle pièces va où ? C'est ça ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Très bien, donc euh... Pion en D4.

Aucune pièce ne bougea.

\- Tu dois nommer le pion qui correspond.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah, lui par exemple il s'appelle Touffu, l'autre c'est Mamad, et lui là c'est Chichi.

\- Et comment je peux le savoir ça ?

\- T'es vraiment trop nulle toi, ça s'apprend voyons.

Fifi ne répondit pas. Déjà qu'elle avait accepté de jouer avec cette Kim, en plus il fallait qu'elle utilise son cerveau. Non, c'en était trop, Fifi avait été trop gentille, beaucoup trop même.

Elle prit le plateau de ses deux mains, puis glissa son parchemin hors de dessous de la plateau de jeu et le mit dans son sac, ensuite elle se leva de la table et partit en direction de sa salle commune.

\- Fifi ! Non, t'énerves pas ! REVIENS !

\- TA GUEULE !

Fifi passa la soirée dans la salle commune. Elle décida de ne pas aller au repas de Noël organisé par le personnel de Poudlard, et heureusement d'ailleurs. Entre Chourave qui faisait sa démonstration de la danse de Betterave, Dumbledore qui avait décidé de faire un jeu des mimes avec des positions issues du kamasutra et Flitwick qui, précisons le, était compositeur de musique, avait prévu de faire chanter tout les élèves sur la célèbre chanson _Witch Better Have My Money_.

Oui, les amis de Fifi lui manquaient terriblement. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule.

Le lendemain, Fifi se réveilla, frigorifiée. La nuit, il avait neigé sur Poudlard. Le froid s'était glissé jusqu'aux entrailles du château, c'est à dire, les cachots, là où se trouvait la salle commune des Serpentard. Une immense couche de neige recouvrait le parc aux alentours.

Fifi décida, après avoir passé de longues minutes dans ses draps bien au chaud, de se lever de son lit. Elle s'avança vers le calendrier qui se trouvait dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard et lu pour cette journée du 25 Décembre _NOËL_.

Et oui, c'était bien le jour de Noël, un jour de pure consommation des ménages, qui offraient des cadeaux à leurs proches. Tous les enfants de Grande-Bretagne se léveraient aujourd'hui, et verraient au pied du sapin qu'ils avaient décoré, une multitude de cadeau, et dégusteraient une précieuse dinde divinement préparée par leur famille. Tous les enfants sauf Fifi qui, rappelons le, avait tué ses parents, tué Kiki le chien, appris que sa daronne était une sale _traîtresse_ qui l'avait abandonné avec son père, un grand sorcier malfaisant qu'on surnommait _L'ennemi de Voldemort_.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas recevoir de cadeaux de la part de ses proches qui étaient inexistants sachant que elle, elle en avait offert. À Barbie elle lui avait envoyée un énorme coussin marqué " _Ma meilleure amie_ " en lettre d'or, à Jonah elle lui avait pris un doudou représentant une horrible créature, un Boursouflet selon le vendeur, à Helena elle lui avait acheté un livre intitulé _Mille et une façons de voir la vie en rose_ , à Samual c'était un dessin qu'elle avait fait en Histoire de la magie et à Lucius, une poupée vaudou le représentant. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon de la salle commune, le feu de la cheminée éclairait la pièce d'une multitude de couleurs chaudes. Les ombres projetées de la cheminée se dessinaient sur le sapin disposait à côté de la porte d'entrée. Lorsque Fifi s'approcha, elle fut assez surprise. La plupart des élèves de Serpentard qui étaient restés à Noël, c'est à dire l'équivalent du chiffre 0, avaient pris leur cadeau. Quelle étonnement fut pour elle lorsqu'elle ne vit pas un, ni deux, mais six cadeaux ! Bah dis donc, elle était gâtée cette année.

Le premier cadeau venait de Tante Bernadette. Tiens, cette vieille alcoolo se souvenait d'elle apparemment ? Et comment savait-elle que Fifi était à Poudlard. Fifi en avait aucune idée, en tout cas le cadeau était une vieille binouze datant de l'an quarante accompagnée d'un petit mot " _Pour te bourrer la gueule le jour de Noël, bisous - Tante Bernadette_ ".

Même si ce cadeau était à chier, Fifi sentit son coeur se réchauffé. On avait pensé à elle, et finalement, elle avait une famille.

Le second cadeau était celui de Trévor, vous ne vous vous souvenez pas de lui n'est-ce pas ? Mais si, le Gryffondor gros qui est un peu inutile. Enfin bref, il avait offert à Fifi une rose rouge accompagnée aussi d'un petit mot ; " _Cet roz reprézente ta jeness éternel. Elle ne fanera jamé vu que t bel - Trévor_ ". _Ce garçon un besoin d'un petit cours d'écriture,_ se dit Fifi, e _n tout cas, très mignon, dommage que moi je ne lui ai pas offert de cadeau. De toute façon j'avais plus assez de tune car c'est la crise._

Le troisième cadeau semblait venir de Lucius. C'était un petit paquet assez mignon, enveloppé d'un ruban rose vif. _Espérons que ce ne soit pas une bague_ , se dit Fifi, _trop marre d'avoir des prétendants_. Avec férocité, Fifi ouvrit le paquet et découvrit à l'intérieur une... pierre. Une simple pierre rouge taillée de tout les côtés.

\- Mais il a cru que j'aimais les cailloux ou quoi ? cria Fifi dont sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce.

Elle se leva et jeta la pierre, qui était en réalité précieuse, dans la cheminée. Ça au moins, c'était fait.

Le cinquième cadeau avait été acheté par Samual qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'emballer , juste de mettre un post-it jaune dessus avec le nom de Fifi écrit. C'était un balais magique, un Brossdur, bon marché. Fifi se souvint que Samual lui en avait parlé une fois mais elle ne se rappelait plus quand. Tant pis, en tout cas, c'était sympa comme cadeau.

Le quatrième cadeau était signé Helena, Jonah et Barbie. Le plus attendu donc. Qu'est-ce que ses amis avaient pu bien lui offrir à trois ? Le paquet était rectangulaire et fin. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle vit un cadre où à l'intérieur était glissée une photo. Pas n'importe quelle photo, non, c'était une photo prise avec le smartphone magique de Jonah lors d'une balade dans le parc. Elle les représentait, tout les quatre, souriant à la caméra. Fifi ne put s'empêcher de verser une petite larme. C'était le plus beau cadeau que jamais elle n'aurait pu souhaiter. Ses amis et elle, heureux.

Et enfin le dernier cadeau, dont Fifi ne connaissait pas l'expéditeur, était très bien caché sous le sapin. On aurait dit qu'on avait plié à vêtements à l'intérieur. Hagrid peut-être ? Ah non, c'est vrai, il avait horreur de Noël et des cadeaux. Ses parents de l'au-delà ? Non, impossible car ils ne lui offraient jamais de vêtements. Mais de qui alors ? De qui provenait ce cadeau ?

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le paquet, elle vit une petite enveloppe en papier écologique, celle qui était habituelle de Poudlard. Il était écrit, sur du papier écologique aussi; _Fais en bon usage_. Oh non, elle savait ce que c'était. Elle l'avait déjà vue au Chemin des Pervers. C'était une cape de Transexualité ! Cette cape rendait invisible les gens, d'une certaine façon... Lorsqu'elle mit la cape sur elle, Fifi fut surprise. Elle avait de la barbe et de la moustache sur son visage, les cheveux coupés très courts. Elle... Elle... Elle ressemblait à Samual SENIOR !

Puis, lorsqu'elle l'enleva. Elle se demanda à nouveau qui avait pu lui envoyer cette charmante cape. Aucun nom ne figurait sur la petite lettre. Roh, et puis merde. Il était de s'amuser un peu n'est-ce pas ?

Fifi sortit de la salle commune et enfila alors sa cape de Transexualité, puis elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Qu'elle se sentait libre sous ce déguisement ! Lorsqu'elle arriva au hall, elle vit Kim assise au pied des marches, qui pleuraient. Fifi eut une légère pointe de peine à son égard mais bon, tant pis, c'était sa faute, elle n'avait pas qu'à être chiante à ce point.

Fifi se balada dans tout Poudlard puis, elle se souvint de quelque chose, de ce qu'elle avait entendu la dernière fois, à Halloween. Marco Bal... Le Marco Bal, l'ennemi de Voldemort. Et s'il son nom se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Ou pire, à la réserve ? Pourquoi ne pas vérifier ?

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la bibliothèque, aucun élève ne se trouvait à l'intérieur, aucun prof non plus, et encore moins un fantôme. Pour accéder à la réserve, il fallait traverser une multitude d'étagères, un véritable parcours du combattant. Mais Fifi était une combattante, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se faufila entre les bibliothèques, entre les livres moisis, les étagères bancales et les tables de lecture. À chaque fois qu'elle entendait quelque chose, elle s'arrêtait et coupait son souffle. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une fausse alerte, elle reprenait son chemin. Pourtant, même si jamais personne n'avait pointé le bout de son nez, Fifi avait l'impression d'être suivie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au portail de la réserve, elle glissa la serrure sur le côté et entra à l'intérieur. Dans la réserve, une ambiance malsaine s'y dégageait. De longs rideaux rouges tombaient du haut des fenêtres, éclairant la pièce d'une couleur rouge. On avait l'impression d'être entré dans le royaume d'Hadès, dans les royaumes des milles perversions ; l'enfer, mais non, c'était bien la réserve.

De longues formes semblaient dansées derrière les rideaux et lorsque Fifi posa un pied sur le carrelage froid de la pièce, une voix grave retentit à travers des hauts-parleurs invisibles.

\- Bienvenue aux Enfers, vous allez entrer là où le savoir et la science sont acceptés, là où l'amour du prochain est prohibé et seulement, j'ai bien dis seulement, le sexe est accepté. Vous êtes dans la réserve de Poudlard.

Puis une musique se mit en marche.

 _This is not a Sex-Tape_

Fifi continua d'avancer.

 _Ce n'est pas une Sex-Taïpe !_

Elle commença sa recherche.

 _Venez faire l'amour !_

La musique l'empêchait de se concentrer.

 _Fort niquer !_

Cela commençait vraiment à devenir saoûlant.

 _Des baisers !_

Elle laissa tomber et continua sa recherche.

 _Touché !_

Tiens, c'était bien un livre avec le mot Bal sur la reliure.

 _Par la chaleur._

Fifi le prit et décida de l'ouvrir.

 _Oh faire la pute !_

Lorsque Fifi l'ouvrit, une nouvelle musique s'éleva dans toute la pièce.

 _Dominique nique nique s'en allait tout simplement ! Routier, pauvre et chantant ! En tous chemins, en tous lieux ! Il ne parle que du bon Dieu !_

Fifi referma le vieux livre et lut de nouveau la reliure ; _Bal des Vierges_. Non ! Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à un nom de famille !

Puis, un silence effroyable traversa la pièce avant que la voix grave des hauts parleur ne reprenne la parole :

\- Ici le système d'évacuation de la réserve. Un livre religieux a été découvert. Veuillez à tout prix sortir dans les plus brefs délais. Le Personnel de Poudlard arrivera dans les minutes qui suivent. Suivez les panneaux d'évacuation.

Oh non, qu'est-ce que Fifi avait pu faire ? En même temps, à cause de cette fichue musique, elle n'avait pas pu se concentrer ! Et merde ! Il fallait qu'elle se sauve à présent. Au loin, elle entendait des bruits de pas précipités ; c'était eux, c'était le personnel de Poudlard.

Fifi vit une porte en bois massif au coin de la pièce et couru vers celle-ci. Elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Si le personnel la voyait ici, elle serait cuite !

Elle arriva dans un couloir. Au bout, une autre porte. Vite, elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, il fallait qu'elle agisse ! Elle se remit de nouveau à courir mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un professeur. C'était le professeur Rogue qui venait de sortir de la pièce par la porte qu'elle voulait prendre. C'était finit, elle allait être exclure de Poudlard pour... Mais pour quoi déjà ?

Le professeur semblait courir vers elle. Il l'avait vu, c'était certain. Fifi ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus. C'était trop tard. Elle entendit les pas s'approchaient, petit à petit puis, étrangement, s'éloignaient. Fifi réouvrit ses yeux et se retourna. Rogue ne l'avait pas vu et pour cause, sa cape de Transexualité. Mais oui ! Quelle cruche ! Le professeur partait en direction de la réserve dont quelqu'un venait d'y sortir.

\- Où est l'élève ?! interrogea Rogue, affolé.

\- Partis, pouf, envolé ! Personne ne sait où il est !

\- Il faut le retrouver, sinon il risque de découvrir les joies de la luxure ! VITE !

Ils se glissèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur de la réserve. Bon, maintenant qu'elle était débarrassée d'eux, Fifi se décida d'entrer dans une des pièces latérales du couloir, le temps que la tension se calme un peu.

Cette nouvelle pièce était une salle de classe désaffectée. Un grand miroir doré dominait la pièce. Fifi enleva sa cape et s'avança précautionneusement vers le miroir. À peine avoir fait trois pas qu'une nouvelle personne entra dans la pièce ; c'était Kim !

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous là Kim ?

\- Bah je t'ai suivis ! J'ai vu un trans et j'me suis dis que c'était che-

\- Attends, comment t'as pu passer entre Rogue et Rusard à ma recherche.

\- ... Longue histoire. Tout est possible avec Kim.

Mouaih, se dit Fifi.

\- C'est quoi ce machin ? demanda Kim qui avança vers le grand miroir. Regarde, c'est de l'écriture étrangère !

\- C'est juste écrit à l'envers, répondit Fifi.

Sur le métal doré du miroir y était gravé ; _Ici Miroir du Fantasme tu fais jouir les plus valeureux voyageurs,_ à l'envers bien sûr.

\- Oh, regarde Fifi ! REGARDE !

Kim était nez à nez avec son reflet.

\- Oh ! Je suis la fille la plus populaire de toute l'école ! J'ai fais gagné la coupe des Serdaigle ! Et bah dis donc !

Fifi fut intriguée et se regarda elle aussi dans le miroir, en poussant au passage Kim sur le côté.

\- Et toi tu vois quoi ? lui demanda Kim qui essayait de se relever tant bien que mal.

\- Et bien je...

Fifi ne sut quoi répondre, elle regardait son reflet dans le paysage de son plus grand fantasme. Quel étrange objet, non ?

\- Tu penses qu'il montre l'avenir ?

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Fifi, je n'ai pas fait toute ces choses...

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux partir, ça à l'air d'être plus calme dehors, suggéra Kim.

Kim et Fifi retournèrent chacune dans leur salle commune respective et toute la nuit, elles repensèrent à leur découverte.

Le soir même, Fifi décida de se contempler à nouveau dans ce fameux miroir. Alors qu'elle regardait son reflet, gambadait de partout, elle sentit une main lui touchée l'épaule. De nature ninja, Fifi fit une prise de kung-fu à son assaillant qui n'était autre que Dumbledore !

\- Et du calme, ce n'est que moi !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?!

\- Je t'observe.

Oh non, il n'aurait jamais du répondre ça. Fifi fit sa prise de la Levrette et Dumbledore se retrouva à quatre pattes, la tête en l'air, Fifi tirant ses cheveux en arrière !

\- C'est juste que t'as pas l'droit d'être ici sale gamine !

Fifi lâcha son directeur qui se massa la nuque.

\- Jamais je n'avais fais cette position. Comment ça s'appelle ?

\- Parlez vieux chnoque.

\- Ah oui, et bien euh... Pourquoi j'suis ici ? Ah oui, pour parler du miroir du Fantasme. Sais-tu ce que montre le _Miroir du Fantasme_ Fifi ?

\- Tout ce que nous voulons voir, c'est ça, j'ai juste ? demanda Fifi

\- Et non sale gosse, il nous montre tout simplement notre désir le plus cher, le plus profond que nous n'imaginions même pas.

\- C'est la même chose, répondit Fifi.

\- Nan, c'est faux.

\- Si.

\- Nan.

\- Si.

\- Nan.

\- Bon, j'vais dormir, ciao le vieux chnoque.

Fifi se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce mais s'arrêta au dernier moment.

\- Dites Professeur Dumbledore ? C'est quoi votre plus gros fantasme ?

\- Me faire trouer chaque trou.

\- Okay, ciao.

Fifi sortit de la pièce et repensa à ce que lui avait répondu Dumbledore. Il lui avait répondu la vérité, c'était certain. Dumbledore était un sale pervers qui se touchait en pensant aux jeunes élèves garçons de Poudlard. Mais elle, Fifi, ne lui avait pas dit son fantasme, ni à Kim d'ailleurs, elle ne leur avait pas dit que son plus grand fantasme, celui qui était apparu dans le _Miroir du Fantasme_ , était de dominer le monde.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Et maintenant, les voici ; **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- C'est vrai que c'est un chapitre très long mais franchement, j'ai kiffé l'écrire.

\- Le jeu d'échecs c'était trop drôle, Kim et Fifi sont vraiment deux chiens et chats.

\- Je pense exploiter cette relation de + en + au fil de l'histoire lol.

\- En plus, cette partie d'échecs est très importante pour + tard.

\- Vous vous en doutez, les célèbres épreuves pour accéder à la _Pierre Philosophale_ , ou plutôt, le _Godmichet philosophal_ !

\- J'ai trop hate de les écrire, mais genre vraiment ;)

\- J'ai trop aimé les cadeaux que Fifi reçoit.

\- Petit clin d'oeil d'ailleurs à la _Pierre philosophale_ ;)

\- Le cadeau de Bernadette n'est pas à chier, c'est juste Fifi qui fait la difficile, sale gosse.

\- Pauvre Trévor sinon. Fifi se la pète grave.

\- ... Sauf que c'est une fragile (cf. La photo)

\- Kim est une grosse victime et elle l'assume.

\- Le moment de la réserve a été écrit sur un coup de tête, j'vous jure.

\- Je l'ai kiffé sinon.

\- La fin est écrite à la va vite, je l'admet.

\- Même si c'était plutôt marrant non ?

 **Liste de musiques :**

\- _Bitch better have my money_ de Rihanna

\- _Everybody want 2 Be Pornstar_ de Shauna Sand et Anna Garcia

\- _Dominique_ de Soeur Sourire.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et pourquoi pas lacher des...

 _ **Reviews** _!


	13. 13 - Nicolas Flamel

**Salut !**

On se retrouve avec ce nouveau chapitre de _**Fifi la folle**_.

Au programme, des recherches sur un alchimiste, le retour d'un personnage que vous attendez tant (ou pas) et un match de _**QUIDDBITCH** _!

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 – Nicolas Flamel**

Les vacances de Noël étaient à présent terminées. Les élèves partis durant cette période étaient revenus, bien au chaud, dans leur école préférée, ou pas d'ailleurs. Jonah, Helena et Barbie avaient, par exemple, passés d'excellentes vacances en compagnie de leur famille. Lorsqu'ils avaient revu Fifi, ils lui avaient suggéré de venir pendant les grandes vacances, ce à quoi Fifi avait aussitôt accepter.

En plus du retour des élèves, quelqu'un d'autre avait fait son retour. Après n'avoir assuré aucun cours depuis le début de l'année, pour cause congés maladie, McGonagall était revenue. Fifi et Barbie l'avait appris lorsqu'elles s'étaient levées et, dans la salle commune des Serpentard, avaient lu sur le tableau d'affichage _Les cours de Métamorphose seront de nouveau assuré par Minerva McGonagall dès 8h_.

 _Enfin_ se dit Fifi, enfin elle allait pouvoir faire face à sa mère. Enfin elle allait pouvoir la rencontrer, face à face. D'ailleurs, cette rencontre n'allait se faire pas plus tôt qu'aujourd'hui, le premier jour de cours de cette nouvelle année, les Serpentards commençaient dès 9h avec Métamorphose.

Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner avec Barbie et Lucius, Fifi et sa clique prirent direction vers la fameuse cour de Métamorphose dont elle n'avait jamais été jusqu'à présent.

\- J'espère que ça va être bien ce cours de Métamorphose, avait dit Barbie, j'aimerais trop me métamorphoser en radis. J'aime beaucoup les radis.

Sans commentaire. Alors qu'ils étaient assis sur un banc en pierre, dans la cour, ils attendaient l'arrivée de McGonagall. La cour de Métamorphose était entourée de couloirs construits en pierre dont des alcoves permettaient d'avoir une vue sur l'intérieur et sur la cour. Ainsi, Fifi et ses amis guettaient impatiemment la porte de la salle de classe de Métamorphose depuis leur position.

\- Tu penses qu'elle est comment McGonagall, demanda Fifi à Lucius.

\- Et bah, j'sais pas. Elle est peut-être rousse comme toi.

Fifi le dévisagea du regard. Après plusieurs minutes d'attentes, la cloche qui indiquait les heures de cours sonna il était neuf heures. Fifi bouillait à l'intérieur d'elle même. Plus McGonagall était absente, plus elle s'impatientait.

Soudain, une femme d'un certain age, les traits sévères, les cheveux noirs attachés en arrière par un chignon, ses talons hauts claquants contre le sol de pierre dure arriva devant la salle de Métamorphose et ouvrit la porte face à la file d'élèves de 1ère année de Serpentard. Un par un, les élèves se faufilèrent dans la pièce.

C'était le moment, c'était le moment pour Fifi de faire face à sa mère, c'était le fameux moment de la confrontation. Lucius, Barbie et elle se levèrent de leur banc et traversèrent la pelouse de la cour pour arriver devant la porte où ils entrèrent. À l'intérieur, une ambiance stricte régnait. Tous les élèves étaient debouts, derrière leur bureau, attendant que le professeur leur permette de s'asseoir. Tous les pupitres étaient pris, sauf un à côté de Zack Wesker, un élève plutôt mystèrieux, et deux juste devant le bureau du professeur.

Sans même réfléchir, Fifi, Lucius et Barbie se précipitèrent vers la place de libre à côté de Wesker. Cette course fut brutale où Lucius tomba, Barbie poussa violemment Fifi et Fifi attrapa, dans le même temps, les cheveux de Barbie. Qui allaient être le premier ? Qui allaient avoir le privilège de s'asseoir de Wesker ?

Malheureusement pour Fifi et Lucius, ce fut Barbie qui en eut l'honneur. Après avoir été attrapé par les cheveux, ils s'avéraient que c'était seulement des extensions. Barbie, à moitié chauve, avait couru vers la fameuse place, triomphante.

 _Pétasse_ , pensa Fifi. De toute façon, elle allait se venger. D'une quelconque manière, mais plus tard. Pour le moment, elle devait s'asseoir face à McGonagall. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa place, elle vit de près le visage de sa fameuse mère. Celle-ci ne la calcula pas et après avoir attendu que tous les élèves se taisent, elle dit d'une voix claire et distincte ;

\- Assis.

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent. Lucius murmura au passage quelque chose à Fifi ;

\- J'espère que c'est pas une Bibine number 2.

McGonagall le fixa du regard et Lucius se raidit. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il allait, durant toute sa scolarité, être à présent le bouc émissaire de McGonagall. McGonagall s'assit derrière son bureau, face aux élèves, et jeta sur chacun d'eux son regard froid et sombre.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue pour ce premier cours de Métamorphose. La Métamorphose est une matière complexe et difficile, si vous foutez n'importe quoi, je tâcherais de vous exclure à vie de l'établissement scolaire Poudlard. Compris ?

Personne ne répondit.

\- Bien, sortez du parchemin, aujourd'hui vous allez écrire. Définissons un peu la Métamorphose, ou aussi appelée Transfiguration est l'art de modifier l'apparence d'une matière.

Tandis que dans la salle, le bruit des plumes griffonant contre le parchemin s'élevaient, Lucius chuchota de nouveau quelque chose à l'oreille de Fifi.

\- Ta mère est pas commode.

McGonagall fixa une nouvelle fois Lucius et cette fois-ci, elle prit la parole.

\- Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, si vous vous avisez, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde fois de déranger votre camarade qui essaye tant bien que mal de suivre le cours à cause de votre néfaste présence, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous renvoyez de Poudlard, c'est clair ?

Lucius baissa la tête et Fifi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lucius faisait tout le temps le caïd devant les professeurs et pour la première de toute son existence à Poudlard, un des professeurs lui avaient rabattu le caquet. Mais il avait raison d'un côté, sa mère n'était pas du tout commode et au lieu de l'appeler par son vrai prénom, à préférer user le terme _camarade_. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à l'ignorer ? Qu'avait fait Fifi pour être aussi détester ?

Lorsque la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de l'heure retentit dans tout le château, la moitié des élèves avaient des crampes au poignet, pour cause d'avoir écris une définition de quatre pages sur la Métamorphose. Alors que la moitié des élèves étaient partis, il ne restait plus que Fifi, Barbie et Lucius qui l'attendaient.

\- Tu viens ? demanda Lucius.

\- Attendez moi dehors, répondit Fifi, j'arrive dans une minute.

Lucius regarda Barbie qui haussa les épaules et décidèrent de suivre les directions de Fifi.

Fifi était à présent seule avec McGonagall, le regard baissé sur ce qui semblait être un magazine de Métamorphose.

\- Excusez moi, commença Fifi, est-ce que je peux vous parler.

McGonagall leva la tête et observa Fifi de haut en bas.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Fifi Brindacier c'est ça ?

\- Oui, enfin pas exactement mais oui c'est ça.

Fifi s'approcha lentement du bureau de la femme. Elle sentait ses bras et ses jambes tremblées. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi paniquée.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler Miss Brindacier.

\- Je... Je...

Fifi avait du mal à suivre les mots, dans sa tête, elle avait du mal à former une phrase, une phrase toute simple. Après quelques moments d'hésitation, elle se lança.

\- Je suis votre fille.

À la grande surprise de Fifi, McGonagall ne réagit pas. Au contraire, elle continua de fixer Fifi. Puis, elle reprit la parole.

\- Et donc ?

Et donc ? C'était tout ce qu'elle avait à dire ? Fifi qui, pendant ces longs mois avait tant espérer cette rencontre, devait se contenter d'un simple Et donc ?

\- Et bien...

\- Miss Brindacier, l'interrompit McGonagall, permettez moi de vous dire que oui, vous êtes ma fille, mais vous êtes avant tout mon élève. Sachez que si vous pensiez pouvoir faire l'objet de favoritisme de ma part, je crains que vous vous soyez trompée.

Hein ? Comment cette garce osait-elle ?

\- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Fifi, qui sentait sa rage bouillonner en elle, se limita à adresser un large sourire à son professeur et de répondre :

\- Bien sûr.

Elle prit son sac posé contre l'un des pieds du bureau et le posa sur son épaule avant de partir vers la sortie. Puis, avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle lâcha :

\- Pouffiasse.

Elle quitta la salle de classe sans même regarder la réaction de McGonagall. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait rien dire, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. McGonagall était en réalité comme Lucius ; une fragile. En parlant de Lucius, il avait attendu Fifi dans la cour de Métamorphose, assis sur le même banc que toute à l'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Fifi qui s'avançait vers lui, où est Barbie ?

\- Barbie est partie au match de Quiddbitch. Personne n'était au courant ! À cause du retour de McGonagall, tout le monde avait oublié !

\- QUOI?! C'est une blague j'espère ! répondit Fifi en parfaite drama-queen.

\- Vite, allons au stade de Quiddbitch ! hurla Lucius en attrapant le bras de Fifi.

Ils se mirent à courir dans le château, en direction des grandes portes du hall qui menait au parc. Dehors, un sublime soleil éclairait le visage des élèves. Vers le rapport, s'étendait un immense stade en bois, où flottait les drapeaux de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle. On pouvait voir des formes volaient au dessus du stade ; le match avait commencé.

Fifi et Lucius sprintèrent en direction du stade en suivant le chemin de graviers. Apparemment, le match avait commencé depuis quelques minutes seulement, mais c'était quelques minutes en trop ; ils avaient raté la magnifique prestation de leur amie en vif d'or.

Après avoir passé les vigiles du stade, ils arrivèrent dans les gradins de Serpentard et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Fifi essaya de trouver Barbie dans les airs et ce ne fut pas une tâche facile ; les joueurs ne cessaient de se déplacer dans tous les sens. Il était impossible de voir le moindre visage.

Puis Fifi la trouva, la peau couverte d'or, qui déambulait dans les airs comme un oiseau. Elle repensa à toute à l'heure, en Métamorphose, où elle avait bien promis de se venger, et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire...

Elle fronça les sourcils et imagina le balais bouger dans tous les sens. Contre toute-attente, le résultat était un franc succès. Barbie venait de perdre le contrôle de son balai et essayait tant bien que mal de le maîtriser.

\- Elle est prise de convulsions ou quoi ? demanda un des élèves de Serpentard.

C'était l'occasion rêvait pour l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles de foncer vers elle et de lui attraper violemment la vulve. Le match s'arrêta et Poufsouffle fut élu gagnant avec 170 points. Tous les élèves de Serpentard se mirent à geindre, criant à la triche. Fifi fut, quant à elle, la seule à sourire.

Tous les élèves des différentes maisons ayant assistés au match rentrèrent au château tandis que Fifi, Lucius, Jonah, Helena, Samual et Trevor se retrouvèrent devant le stade pour attendre Barbie.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait perdue, fit Helena la mine déçue, elle était vachement douée au départ, non ?

\- Tant pis ! cria Jonah, on a gagné la coupe grâce à elle.

Barbie sortit des vestiaires, la tête baissée et les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

\- J'ai perdu... dit-elle tout en avançant vers le château.

\- Barbie, non ! Attends ! hurla Lucius qui l'attrapa par la robe, écoute, le plus important c'est que tu aies bien joué, non ?

Barbie ne répondit pas, elle était la honte de l'équipe selon elle. Elle avait fait perdre le premier match de l'année.

\- Au fait Fifi, commença Helena, tu as trouvé des trucs sur ton père.

\- Non, répondit Fifi, mais je sais qu'il recherche une arme puissante, c'est certain.

\- Il recherche quoi ?

La petite bande se retourna et fit face à Hagrid, le gardien des objets sadomasochistes. Tiens, ça faisait un moment qu'on avait pas entendu parlé de lui.

\- Une arme puissante, répéta Fifi.

\- Une arme puissante ?! Fifi, tu ne vas pas quand même pas croire à ce que raconte _Clover Witch_ j'espère ?

Fifi fixa Hagrid. Était-ce une diversion pour éviter de parler du sujet ? Car jamais Hagrid n'oserait critiquer Clover Witch, c'était sa bible.

\- De toute façon, ça ne regarde que Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel.

\- Quoi ?! Nicolas qui ?! demanda Fifi.

\- FLAMEL !

Fifi, Helena, Lucius, Barbie, Jonah, Samual et Trevor fixèrent Hagrid. Ainsi donc, Nicolas Flamel était dans l'histoire. Ils se mirent tous les sept à courir en direction du château.

\- ET ATTENDEZ ! REVENEZ ! Où est-ce que vous allez ?!

Mais ils étaient déjà loin, très loin.

\- Attendez ! demanda Barbie, le souffle haletant, pourquoi on court ?

\- Ouais c'est vrai ça, demanda Samual, pourquoi ?

\- PAS LE TEMPS DE VOUS EXPLIQUEZ ! répondirent Fifi et Helena en chœur.

Ils étaient arrivés à la bibliothèque qui, comme d'habitude, était vide. Helena se précipita vers une des étagères pour prendre un gros livre ancien. Les autres étaient assis autour d'une table à la regarder faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore Helena ? l'interrogea Samual.

\- Attends !

Elle posa violemment le livre sur la table avant de l'ouvrir.

\- Fifi, tu t'souviens, commença Helena en tournant frénétiquement les pages du vieux grimoire, Nicolas Flamel a été le professeur d'alchimie de ton père !

\- Oui, oui c'est vrai !

\- Et bien figure toi que j'avais fait mes recherches sur lui après avoir lu l'article, et j'ai trouvé ça ici ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas capté plus tôt ! _Célèbre alchimiste, Nicolas Flamel aurait fêté son 565ème il y a peu grace à un étonnant objet, le Godmichet philosophal, qui lui procure la jouissance de longue vie._ C'est ça ! C'est ça que recherche ton père ; _le Godmichet philosopha_ l !

\- Et t'aurais pas pu le capter plus tôt, demanda Samual.

Helena le dévisagea puis Lucius prit la parole.

\- Attendez, l'article de la dernière fois, il disait que le père de Fifi avait attaqué Dumbledore. Ce qui veut dire que Dumbledore la détiendrait !

\- Et il la cache dans le château ! cria Helena.

Tout le monde fixa Helena. Comment savait-elle autant de choses aussi facilement.

\- Sinon les gars, fit Jonah, comment on peut savoir où se trouve ce Godmichet ?

\- Pourquoi Jonah ? demanda Helena, tu comptes t'en servir ?

\- Nah, c'est juste que... On sait de quoi _l'ennemi de Voldemort_ est capable. Et si il la retrouvait ?

\- Il ne la trouvera pas, dit Trevor.

Tout le monde le fixa à présent.

\- Il ne la trouvera pas car Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Ils mirent quelques secondes avant de tous se mettre à rire. N'importe quoi ! Dumbledore le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? Et puis quoi encore ? _L'ennemi de Voldemort_ le redouterait ? Sottises !

\- Bon, merci de m'avoir fait rire Trevor, dit Jonah, mais j'vais aller dormir.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, dirent tous les autres en chœur. À demain.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa salle commune, Fifi réfléchit à sa découverte. Ainsi donc, son père rechercherait _le Godmichet Philosophal_ pour obtenir l'immortalité ? Et bien, à présent, elle ne désirait quelque chose ; le trouver avant lui.

* * *

Voilà, c'est finis pour ce chapitre rocambolesque ! À présent, **quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- La confrontation entre Fifi et McGonagall tant attendue est ici ! Alors vous la trouvez comment ?

\- Avouez qu'elle est bien pourave hein ? Ouais, je sais, pourtant j'ai fais de mon mieux hein ?

\- Vous avez vu le clin d'oeil à RE ? Facile à voir.

\- Oui, Lucius est vraiment une victime, tout comme McGonagall mais osef.

\- Sinon, Fifi devient vraiment F.O.L.L.E !

\- Pauvre Barbie, elle n'a pas honte de lui faire ça.

\- Mais chttt... Elle ne le saura jamais hihihi.

\- C'était marrant quand même.

\- Sinon, j'ai pas mal fait avancer cette putain d'intrigue sur l'ennemi de Voldemort et que c'est bon !

\- Fin ça fait du bien de sentir que ça avance et qu'ils sont plus entrain de patauger dans la mer aux canards.

\- Je sais même pas si cette expression se dit.

\- Par contre gros forcing de la part d'Helena mais osef, il y en a dans le canon aussi.

\- Bah oui, comme par hasard Hermione qui a lut quelque chose sur Nicolas Flamel, faut pas me la faire.

\- Pauvre Dumby, tu as été réduit au rang de running-gag.

Bref, c'est tout pour ces anecdotes, pas de musiques au programme désolé...

On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre et pourquoi pas laisser des...

 _ **Reviews !**_


End file.
